Grey Areas
by garden-nomes
Summary: On a night out, Katie Fitch meets someone she never in her life expected to. Keffy based companion piece to Serendipitous Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! :) If you are reading this, I'm going to assume one of a couple of things. 1: You have been reading Serendipitous Freedom and have just read chapter 35 and your interest is piqued enough to know what the hell I was on about in my author's note. Or, 2: You were looking for a new fic to read and found it in the list. Or, 3: You have me followed. Or, 4: You googled the term "grey areas" and it mysteriously led you here. ****_HA!_**

**SO. Whether this turns into anything more than one chapter, I do not know. I think it will, but who knows. If it does, it might not be straight away, but it'll happen. **

**I'm also trying something totally bloody different for me and writing the start of it from Katie's POV, which I've never done, so if it's rubbish, you'll just have to forgive me/let me know/ stone me to death Internet style.**

**Anyway, on with it, I suppose. A lot of the dialogue in this borrows from the chapter in SF where Effy and Katie are in her flat for the first time. Going on will be different, because I want to try and fill in the gaps that aren't written as their chapters in that story. But, I had to start somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. All typos are the property of my iPad.**

* * *

**(Katie POV)**

"Katie, you left something of yours here the other day." Effy said, casually, as she stood and walked out of the kitchen.

I thought that was odd. I didn't remember leaving anything behind the few times that I had been here. I looked over at Naomi and my sister, Emily with half a smirk on her lips. Naomi, on the other hand, looked at me, nodding towards the door in encouragement. Why did it feel like I was being set up? Honestly, I felt like I didn't have much of a choice, so rather than be told to, I nodded, and got up, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I caught another look at Naomi's mural, I wish I had more time to look at it, but something else was occupying my thoughts. Effy.

I don't know whether it's hard to explain what she does to me, it might seem simple to some, but it's saying it out loud that still scares me. I meant what I said, that I think I'm falling for her. She has this way about her, nothing seems to bother her. She's cool, collected, and so annoyingly calm sometimes, it's unnerving. And the other thing... She does my head in the way she speaks sometimes. Not her voice itself, it's actually quite soothing when it wants to be; no, I'm talking about how she says things. Talking in mysterious little cryptic fucking circles that make my head hurt. I don't think I've been as confused as I've been this past week in my entire life...

* * *

****FLASHBACK - FRIDAY NIGHT, NIGHTCLUB****

I've never had someone disarm me as much as she does. She managed to do it the night we met. That lopsided grin of hers made me feel queasy when she sat down next to me. I've had numerous girls try and crack onto me, thinking I'm a lezzer like Emily, and it's happened so often that I'm just used to it. I was feeling a bit prickly because of Emily storming off like that... She thought I was trying to meddle again, but I wasn't really, I was just wanting her to get out and have a bit of fun... Christ knows she needed a shag, and it wasn't until I spotted Emily sitting at the bar, and a blonde standing next to her that I felt the need to get up and swallow my pride and apologise for being such a bitch.

But Effy stopped me. She said that the blonde, Naomi, was her best friend and wouldn't hurt Emily. I didn't believe her at first, until I saw her expression. Strange, like she just...knew. Other than that, I knew Emily was an adult, and could handle herself, but still, she's my little sister, and even though I know she can, I still feel protective of her.

"She'll be ok." She told me, once Emily and the blonde had wandered off to wherever.

"How do you know?" I asked her, my tone still hostile, but curious.

"Naomi is my best friend. She wouldn't hurt anyone." Effy told me.

"Naomi? And who are you, when you're at home?" I asked her.

"I'm Effy." She said, and then she smiled at me.

It was that fucking smile of hers that got to me. And it stunned me, because it pulled at something inside me. The smile was friendly, curious, and wolfish all in one, and I'd never seen that kind of smile from anyone, not least any of the boys I had ever been with. Usually boys just took a good look at my tits and were up for it, but Effy... She looked everywhere but at my chest.

After I told her my name, she stood up.

"Coming?" She said.

In spite of myself, I was curious about her. I finished my drink and stood. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere quieter." Was all she said, and she turned to leave, so I followed. I was confused as to why I was following her... I could barely think anyway because of the loud bass that that thumped around my head like a dull sledgehammer. Plus, after my argument with Emily, I wasn't in the mood for the club anymore. The desire to drink, dance and shag the night away with some random bloke lost its appeal pretty quickly. Maybe that was it, in the end... I really don't know.

When we got out of the club, she lit a cigarette and offered me one.

"No, thanks." I replied, shaking my head.

"What are you afraid of? She asked, in this mysterious tone that was starting to annoy me.

"Uh...cancer?" I replied.

She smirked at me. "More for me, then." She said, putting the pack in her pocket.

Honestly, I didn't know then if Effy was straight, gay, or what. At that point, we were just two girls taking a walk through the streets of Bristol in the late evening. We didn't say anything to each other as we walked, I was so in my head I didn't know what to say, and Effy seemed to know it, too, so the two of us kept one of those companionable silences you read about.

I think it was just instinct that led us back to my flat. I'm not sure what sort of instinct, but I don't know, the least I could do was offer this mysterious girl a drink for at least walking with me that far, and not asking a ridiculous amount of questions about who I was, or what I did, or the usual shit people tend to ask each other when trying to make conversation. To be truthful, the entire way home I was thinking about Emily. I felt bad for being a little less tactful. I knew she was still sore about Charly, and I was sometimes not as gentle about some of my opinions about her and how Emily should just get on with her life and stop moping about because Charly had skipped out on her. Plenty of fish, and all that. I think she had probably got tired of going out all the time, but honestly, I couldn't live with myself if she spent every Friday night at home watching DVDs, eating pizza and drinking wine.

I noticed we had reached my door. I turned around to Effy, who stood leaning against the wall, so bloody casually. I didn't know what to say, until she spoke.

"I'd love to." Effy said.

Thank Christ she said something, because I sure as hell didn't know what to say. I'd never gone out before and come home with someone. This was a situation I'd never been in.

"What?" I asked, nervously half-laughing.

"Come in for a drink." She said, a smirk that was starting to get on my nerves on her face.

How did she know I was going to ask her that? Her eyebrow was slightly raised, and I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I thought I noticed her looking me up and down, just briefly. I shivered. How does a girl manage to make me nervous like this?

"I'm not gay." I blurted out. Great. Now I get word vomit, as well as nervousness.

She tilted her head to the side and sort of smiled at me. "Never said you were."

"Well, just so you know." I said, taking out my keys and opening the door to my flat. "Come in, then..."

"What do you drink?" I asked her as I took off my heels. Even though I hadn't been out late, my feet were tired, there'd been a lot of running around at the office that day.

"What do you have?" She asked, her tone sounding slightly bored, but calm, all the same.

"Pretty sure there's vodka." I said, walking to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a bottle in the freezer, so I grabbed two glasses and walked back into the lounge, finding Effy sitting on the sofa, with her arms spread out, no, fucking draped over the back of it, her legs stretched out, and her grungy, worn Doc Martens crossed at the ankles. I sighed, softly, and placed the glasses on the table, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. I poured out two glasses and slid one over to her.

"Well, cheers." I said, downing my drink in one go. Chilled vodka always goes down so much easier. Less of that burning sensation and it feels more like you're drinking water. Fantastic to get sloshed on, if you have enough of it. But I felt it once it hit my stomach. Strangely, my mind was still partially on Emily, and not on the mysterious woman sitting next to me.

"Your friend...Naomi..." I said, "I can trust her with my sister, yeah?" I asked, quietly.

She nodded. "Told you. She's my best friend, and a good person." She sipped from her glass. "I know she wouldn't hurt Emily."

"How?" I asked.

"How what?" She asked back.

I rolled my eyes. She was starting to piss me off a little more, now. "How do you know she isn't going to hurt her?"

"There's something between them. They don't know it yet, but it's there." Came the reply.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, pouring myself another glass of vodka. "They've never even met before." I added, as I took a sip.

Effy didn't say anything, but had a look in her eye that told me she knew more than she was letting on.

"Alright, spill it. I know you know something, which is a bit strange, seeing as I don't know you from a bar of soap."

Effy's long fingers curled around the vodka bottle as she unscrewed the lid and poured herself another drink. "Tonight isn't the first time they've met."

I looked at her curiously. "Where else would they have met?"

Effy smirked. "Naomi had a little gathering last night that got a bit loud."

"Right, but what's that got to do with my sis-" I started to say, before the penny dropped. "Ah. Someone complained to the council."

"Got it." Effy said, the corner of her lips curving up sightly.

"How do you know all this?"

Effy shrugged. "I was there when Emily delivered the warning notice."

"And you could tell from the, what, five minutes it took to serve a council notice that there's something going on?" I laughed.

Effy had a seriously blank expression on her face. "I watch people." Oh. Of course. I stared at Effy, wondering how this girl managed to keep up such an air of mystery about her. What's more, it made me curious to know more.

"Pervy." I joked. "So... While you were watching my sister and your best friend, you saw something? Sparks? Streamers and balloons? A giant TRUE LOVE fountain, complete with fucking performing dolphins?"

Effy laughed, and I found myself taking note of everything about this girl's smile. It was such a stark contrast to her usual passive expression, that it tugged at something that I couldn't place. "No. Just energy." She replied. Energy? What on earth did that mean?

"You are rather fucking cryptic, aren't you?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"It bothers you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"A bit." I said, finishing my glass. "Do people get used to it?"

Effy shrugged. I just shook my head and a wry smile crossed my lips.

"So... Guess most people just put up with it, yeah?" I asked.

"Most do." The brunette replied, as she stood up and walked to my DVD shelf, running a long fingertip along the spines, taking in the titles. "Interesting."

"Mocking my choices?" I asked, as I set my glass back on the table, opening the bottle to refill it.

Effy shook her head, her long hair brushing the tops of her shoulders. I couldn't help it, I found myself taking in her appearance. Not perving, you understand. I'm not my sister, yeah? Effy, it appears, favoured black as her only colour choice. I wasn't sure if what Effy wore could be classed as a dress, or whether it was more of a long t-shirt. It had this odd, abstract pattern on it, something that I wouldn't be caught dead in, , coupled with fishnet stockings that had the odd rip in them, and those boots, made me think that Effy look like a cross between a goth and biker slut, and the worn leather jacket just completed the look. Before I knew it, my eyes had trailed back up, and met the smirking expression of the brunette.

"Like what you see?" She asked me, her head once more cocked to the side.

Even being straight, I can acknowledge when I see a good looking woman. There was a reason I urged Emily to go over to Effy when we were in the club. Effy was attractive, I recognised that. And for all Emily's protests, I knew she was lonely, and it was the way Effy looked at her that made me try and encourage her. But now, Effy was sitting in my sitting room, clearly not Emily's. Her eyes were almost piercing my own. They were surrounded by this seductive, smoky looking make-up that made her look somewhat appealing. Wait, what? Why had this night taken such a strange turn?

I looked away from her eyes. "I told you, I'm not gay. I'm not my sister." But apparently, my eyes had been betraying me.

"Maybe not. But you look at me like you want to devour me." She said, coolly.

I had my glass to my lips, and almost choked on the vodka. "I...uh...um..."

It's not often I'm rendered speechless. Emily could probably count the times on one hand, if you asked her. I don't know what about Effy was doing this to me, and it had me completely confused. I wasn't that drunk, so it definitely had nothing to do with the alcohol. Maybe it was her mystery. I watched her as she crossed back to the couch and sat next to me, so casually.

"You don't seem like a jar, Katie." She said.

It seemed to me that this conversation was only going to get more confusing. "A jar? What the fuck?"

And that's when she did it. She reached up, and tucked part of my fringe behind my ear, causing me to shiver. And not a shiver like I had left the flat in a snowy day and had stupidly forgotten a warm pullover. This one reached deep inside me and travelled right up my spine and back down again. Jesus fucking Christ.

"Labels...are for jars." She said, looking into my eyes. I noticed how blue they were. Clear and deep, like the ocean. A total contrast to my own brown eyes.

"I'm not a jar." I said. Why is it that when we are nervous, we repeat or deny what's just been said to us, and make ourselves look like idiots?

"No. You're not." She said, as she leaned a little closer. "You are beautiful, though." She gently ran the backs of two cool fingers down my cheek. Her touch was as gentle as it was electric, and it made me even more nervous. It did things to me, and I was finding myself in a situation that was making me very, very nervous. I found myself swallowing, and I swore to myself that I could hear every movement of my muscles as I did so.

My eyes fluttered shut as my lips trembled slightly. "Jesus." I said, my lisp becoming just a little more obvious, as well as the huskiness my voice had taken on. I'd heard that said to me many a time. But the way Effy said it was different. Maybe I had just been so used to hearing it said by boys who were just trying to get into my knickers, but Effy? The tone of the voice of this girl I didn't know sounded bizarrely sincere. She didn't say much, it seemed, but whatever she said... Well, she was good at choosing words that had some kind of impact.

I opened my eyes, and found Effy's staring back at me. I didn't have to be a genius to know what the look in her eyes meant. I'd seen it from enough boys, and even Emily's on many a night out in college, right before she disappeared with her girl-for-the-night. I shook my head. "I've never..."

"Kissed a girl, or slept with one." Effy asked, her head once again tilted to the side.

I swallowed. "Either." I said, honestly. I couldn't move. The nervousness was getting to me, and I found myself torn between wanting to get away, and wanting to get closer. I felt like the only thing keeping me from getting away, other than the fact that we were in my own flat, was that Effy herself was drawing me towards her. Like there was a spell around me, and I couldn't break free from it. Almost hypnotised.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Effy asked, her voice low and quiet.

"I don't know." I replied, my brow furrowed. My eyes flicked down to her lips. They looked to be soft, inviting. I briefly wondered how they would feel against mine. And then, I thought about it again. What could it hurt? No one had to know, it would just be between me and the mystery girl. I wouldn't have to tell anyone, and if I didn't feel anything, well, at least I'd be completely certain that it did nothing for me.

"I think you do." She said. Did her eyes just get fucking bluer? I don't think I've ever seen eyes that blue. "So I'll kiss you, and the you can decide." She added. And she said it that matter-of-factly, like it was a statement, not a suggestion. She rested her hand on my cheek and leaned in, brushing her lips against my own. I was right, they were so soft. She pulled me in closer and deepened the kiss slightly, still keeping it gentle and tentative, as though she didn't want to scare me. The nerves in my stomach were bubbling up, and I felt Effy's fingers at the back of my neck, pulling me slightly closer. The strangeness of the situation disappeared, and I found myself moaning softly, the only thing that mattered was her lips on mine as she kissed me long, slow, gentle and deep. I'm not sure who pulled away first, I think it was her. She was looking at me with calmly concerned eyes.

"Wow." I breathed. I didn't have any real words to say after that, my brain was trying to process what had just happened, and how my body reacted to it. It wasn't the most unpleasant kiss I'd ever had. In fact, it was pretty fucking good.

"You don't regret that for a second." Effy said, still looking at me carefully. I found myself sighing and shaking my head. "No pressure, Katie. If you don't want to, we don't have to do anything."

I nodded, feeling very strange indeed. My mind was not quite blank, I wasn't thinking of much of anything, other than the fact that Effy had just kissed me. I think part of me was shocked that I had let her, and even more surprised that I wasn't currently punching the shit out of her for doing so. Because really, I didn't feel like I thought I would. I always thought it would be awful, that it would make me feel sick or something. But it didn't. It was the most tender, caring kiss I think I had ever had. It sent shivers through me, and it set something off inside my lower stomach that I'd never, ever had a woman make me feel before.

Now I wasn't just nervous, I was slightly scared, too.

The clock on the DVD shelf bean to chime. "Shit, it's late." I said, my brain finally waking itself up and coming back into the room.

"Yeah. Perhaps I should go." Effy said, calmly.

A flicker of something ran through me. It cut into my insides, and it felt like the idea of Effy leaving was wrong. I didn't want her to go. "Don't..." I said, completely unsure of what to say next. "Stay. It's late..." I shrugged. "I wouldn't want you getting into any trouble on your way home." Let's settle for friendly concern. For a total stranger who had almost just kissed me senseless. Right.

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay?"

I bit my bottom lip, really unsure of how to answer that question. I wasn't sure what I wanted, and at the moment, confusion was hanging out like an unwelcome loitering visitor. "I don't know." I said, honestly. "You've just kissed my brain out of my head."

Effy smirked at me. "I'll take that compliment."

"Yeah, well... Appreciate it, yeah?" I said, with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I do, Katie... I do." The brunette looked at me through hooded eyes.

I felt myself shiver again. "Christ." I whispered, mostly to myself. "You make me so fucking nervous, you know that? I don't even know you and you are making me feel..." I felt myself beginning to ramble before Effy brought her finger up to my lips.

"It's ok, Katie. It's ok that it feels... Different." Effy said, her palm pressing up against my jaw and cradling it gently. "But if it feels good, why fight it?"

"Because I'm not gay." I replied.

Effy leaned closer. "Nor am I, Katie." She said, before she leaned forward and kissed me again, slowly. "You're too beautiful to be a jar, Katie. Fuck the labels. Set yourself free."

My last restraint seemed to melt itself into oblivion, and I leaned forward and kissed her, merging our lips together. My hand slipped up behind Effy's neck and tried to pull her closer as she slid her tongue across my bottom lip. She gently nipped it between her teeth, and then slid her tongue between my lips, pulling me closer so we were flush against each other. Effy's hand began to trace its way down my chest, and I moaned against the brunette's lips, before breaking apart from her.

"Wait..." I said, breathlessly. "I..."

"Shhhh... it's ok." Effy said, something reassuring about her tone. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

I nodded. "I'm not sure if I can, you know?" Effy nodded in reply. "I mean, it's not because I don't think you're attractive or anything..."

"I know." She said, calmly.

"It's just..."

"I know." Again, her voice was calm. How was she so patient?

"I'm not sure if..."

"Katie... I know. It's a bit to process." Effy said, quietly.

"Mindfuck would be a better term." I whined.

"You think I'm fucking with your mind?"

"No... That's not what I meant." I reached for the vodka bottle and poured myself a decent measure, before necking it in one go. I paused briefly before continuing. "When my sister came out, I gave her so much hell. Because I didn't want other people thinking I was gay as well. I've never even really thought about me feeling that way myself, probably because I was so terrified of not being accepted. I saw how fucking hard it was for Ems when she came out, our mum even threw her out of the house because of it. And then... Jesus fucking Christ, you kiss me like THAT." I said the whole lot virtually in one breath, so much so that I almost gasped by the end of it. My heart was racing.

"Like what?"

I bit my bottom lip and with shaking hands, I poured myself some more vodka. Before I could raise the glass, Effy's hand came over the top of it. "Stop." She took the glass from my shaking hands and held it in her own. "It's not going to help, Katie. Just...say it."

I swallowed and looked at Effy, whose curious expression was gentle, almost coaxing in nature. "I've kissed loads of boys, yeah? Not a single one of those kisses made me feel like I felt when you kissed me, just now. It's butterflies, it's shivers, it's warm sensations. It's so many sensations at once, it's fucking terrifying. And it's addictive. I want to kiss you again." I managed to get the words out in short staccato sentences.

"So you liked it, then."

I opened and closed my mouth in quick succession, and I'm pretty sure I looked like a fucking goldfish. "Yes." I cringed, closing my eyes as though the roof was going to cave in. I felt the glass being placed back between my hands. I opened my eyes and looked at Effy, who was gently smiling at me.

"See? The world didn't explode, Katie. It's ok to admit these things to yourself."

I exhaled, deeply. I felt an unidentified weight lift from my shoulders at the simple admission. My hands were still shaking as I downed her glass of vodka. It as warm now, though, so it burned on the way down. I placed the glass back onto the table with a clatter, the glass rattling against the surface. Effy reached forward and took my hands in hers, threading our fingers together. I felt a strong static charge pass between our hands, and felt my rapid breathing begin to settle. My heart even began beating slower in my chest.

"Better?" Effy asked. I blinked and nodded. But it wasn't quite the truth, because I was feeling a stronger pull towards Effy than I could verbalise. I needed to feel closer to her, as much as it scared me. Something about her was putting me at ease, in spite of every insecurity I had about myself.

"Wait, no..." I said, standing up. "Take off your boots."

"Why?" Effy asked.

"Because I don't want you getting my sheets dirty." I blurted.

Effy looked at me, curiously.

"I may not be sure about whether I want to shag you or not, but I know that I feel a need to be nearer to you. I don't know why, I just do." I said, nervously. "So... Just take your fucking boots off and come to bed, okay?"

Effy shrugged, and I watched as she kicked off her boots. I took her hand and led her to my bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp. I pulled back the duvet as Effy shrugged off her jacket, leaving it slung over the chair in the corner of the room. I watched her as she crawled across my double bed, with something i can inly describe as cat-like grace, and lay in the centre of it, her dark hair splayed over my pillows. She caught my eye, and patted the mattress beside her.

I lay down beside Effy, and found myself nestling into her side, laying my arm across the brunette's stomach. Where her hands were cool, the rest of her appeared to be quite warm, and was strangely inviting. She also had a sweet scent about her, vaguely floral.

"Better?" Effy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Effy tilted my face towards hers, and kissed me slowly. "You have a good energy about you, Katie. I can tell you are fierce. It's beautiful." How does someone who has only just met me know that about me? Sure, I've mellowed in the past few years and grown up a lot, but I still had my temper, and people knew I wasn't one to be crossed.

She softly kisses me again, before snuggling me against her side. Effy turned to me and leaned her forehead against mine. She kissed me again, tenderly, letting me enjoy the sensation, and the I responded, nervously following the movement of her lips. Effy ran her fingertips slowly up my arm, across my shoulder and down my back, pulling my body closer to hers. I shivered, as a combined rush of hot and cold sensation bolted through me. A whimper travelled up my throat and escaped in the spaces between our sensually entwined lips. For being the first girl who has ever kissed me like this, she's fucking good at it, because I'm getting more lost, wanting her more and finding myself falling deeper into the contact between us with each movement of her lips.

I was dazed as Effy finally pulled away. I blinked a few times, and then lay my head on the brunette's chest. Effy slowly stroked her fingers through my hair. I sighed deeply, but my breath was shaky and laced with emotion. "You make me want you so much." I said, my voice choked up thick. "It scares me."

Effy leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Life is an experience. Embrace it."

"Mmm."

"Go to sleep, now." Effy said quietly, as she shifted to pull the duvet over both of us.

I nestled back into her body and shut her eyes. "Goodnight." I said.

"'Night."

And so, I drifted off to sleep in another girl's arms, and for the first time in my life, those arms didn't belong to Emily. And even more strangely, I didn't have a problem with that. For now, I didn't care. I knew in the morning that it might be different, and I knew I might freak out. But for now...

None of that mattered. The night hadn't turned out how I expected, but it hadn't turned out totally awful, either. Maybe the girl in my bed, who held me so comfortably and made me feel safe in her arms was someone I could become friends with. I didn't know for sure.

The last thing I felt that night, as sleep overtook me, was the gentle kiss that Effy left on the back of my neck. I sighed, content, as my consciousness became dark.

****END FLASHBACK****

* * *

I shook my head, making my way up the stairs. I turned to find Effy leaning against her door with her feet crossed over. I've never known anyone who wears so much black, and actually looks good in it.

"So? What did I leave behind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, as I stood before her.

Effy smirked at me. It used to be infuriating, but I don't know. It's becoming more sexy every time she does it. She raised her eyebrow, in that way that asks me if I'm seriously asking the obvious question.

"Right." I replied. "I didn't think it was that simple." Effy's expression told me she knew the penny had dropped in my mind. That simple, knowing fucking smile that she has. "So?" I asked, again.

She walked into her room and sat across her bed, her Doc Martens dangling off the edge. I followed her in and stood next to the bed. She scooted closer to me, one leg either side of mine, wrapping her arms around my waist. My chest felt like it was constricting, and my breath caught in my throat as my hands rested on her shoulders. My eyes looked down to meet hers, and already her cool blue eyes were threatening to melt me like they always did.

"You really do look beautiful, tonight." Effy said.

I blushed. What? I like compliments, so sue me! "Thank you." I replied, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Yeah, still not used to that feeling, either.

I'd accepted that I felt something for her, and how I felt about that fact was something I had been wrestling with this past week. I wasn't sure what it as at first, and I'd been left to myself to figure that out, seeing as Emily and Naomi were more or less attached to each other in that lovesick way that always had me avoiding my sister when she was all hungry-eyed for a girl. It hadn't happened in a while, so I decided to let her have her fun.

"Penny for your thoughts, Katie?"

I smiled, slightly. "Might need a quid for mine." I said, quietly.

Effy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But we have plenty of time for that, later." I said.

"Oh?" Effy asked.

I leaned in and kissed her softly, her lips tenderly moving against my own. "Yeah." I said, when her lips left mine.

"Took you a few minutes to follow." Effy said.

I shrugged. "I wasn't quite sure if you wanted me to. You aren't very direct, sometimes."

"It bothers you."

Yeah, it does, but...

"I'm sure I'll get used to it." I said. Effy nodded. "Shouldn't we go back downstairs?" I asked.

Effy nodded. "If you're into keeping up appearances, I suppose..."

"And you're not? Those two probably think we're shagging each other stupid, up here."

Effy shrugged. "Not us." She said, a small knowing smile on her lips.

I raised my eyebrow. "They wouldn't." I said. "Would they?"

Effy met my eyes, and said something I wasn't about to forget in a hurry. "Never underestimate the power of connection, Katie. It can change people, and opens them up to things they've never felt. I came up here, because it's sometimes hard for me to be around those two. The electricity in the air between them crackles like a storm. It's powerful, beautiful."

My brow furrowed. "Then why-?"

"It's too much for me, Katie." Effy said, her voice calm and quiet. "I'm happy for them both, believe me. They need each other, they can make each other happy. I see it, and they are starting to."

"They fit." I said.

"Yes." Effy nodded. "Perfectly. It's rare that two people truly find that. But I saw it between them the first time I saw them together."

"You see a lot, don't you?" I asked, gently running my fingers through her fringe.

She gives me another of those knowing looks of hers, and I roll my eyes. "You're infuriating sometimes."

"Yes." She replied. "But you don't find it as irritating as you did at first."

"Maybe I'm getting more used to it than I'd like to admit." I shrugged.

"Right." Effy said, releasing her arms from around my waist. I'm still not used to the fact that whenever she lets me go, I feel naked. Despite being fully clothed. She pushes me backwards slightly, and stands up, my eyes following hers until I'm looking upwards. My hands slip down to her sides as hers rest on my shoulders.

"Eff?" I ask, quietly.

"Yes?"

"W-what about you and me?" I'm looking up at her, and I don't even know if the look I'm giving her is hopeful, or filled with puppy dog eyes. Because I don't even know what I'm doing with Effy. This is unknown territory for me, being that I'm finding myself falling in love, and not only that, I'm falling for a girl. And I'd never done either of those things.

Effy looked at me, and the blank expression on her face unnerved me slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and the look in her eyes was unreadable, not that I could normally figure it out anyway. "That is something I don't know, Katie. I'm intuitive when it comes to others, not myself."

"Oh." I said, biting my bottom lip. I decided to try another question. "What about me?"

She looked at me, curiously, before her lips formed a small smile. And even before she spoke, I knew I wouldn't get a clear answer.

"You know I can't tell you that, Katie." She said, cradling my face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed me softly. "Don't be so eager. Let the events play out for themselves."

"I'm never going to get straight answers from you, am I?"

"Katie." Effy said, kissing my forehead softly. "Life isn't always meant to be black and white. It's the grey areas that make it interesting."

I leaned in and rested my head on her shoulder, sighing. "Jesus fucking Christ." I said, half laughing.

"I get that a lot." Effy smirked.

I playfully punched her on the arm. "I bet you do." I said. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs before Naomi and Ems send up a search party, or god forbid smirk at us or something."

We walked back downstairs, but Naomi and Ems were nowhere to be found in the kitchen.

"They're in the backyard." Gina said, cheerily. I was beginning to like her, the few times I'd seen her, she'd always seemed so accepting. "I believe they are having a bit of alone time. Would either of you like anything else to eat?"

"No thanks, Gina. But dinner was lovely, thank you." I said, with a smile.

"You're most welcome, love. You shall have to come over again sometime." She smiled.

"We're just going into the sitting room for a bit, Gina." Effy said.

"Alright, love."

We had just sat down, when we heard Naomi from the hallway. "EFF?! 'BOUT TIME WE LEFT, YEAH?"

Effy smirked and stood up, and I followed her to the doorway, which she casually leaned against.

"We're down here, Naoms." Effy said, coolly.

I stood beside Effy. "About bloody time you two surfaced from shagsville." I smirked. I was joking. I hoped.

Naomi looked at Effy. "You're rubbing off on her." She said, glancing at me.

"I wouldn't be the only one who has had someone rubbing off on me tonight." Effy smirked, causing Emily to blush a deep shade of red, heightening my suspicion. Lately, I'd had trouble separating the dreamy look in Emily's eyes.

Naomi coughed. "Are we going, or what?"

Effy raised an eyebrow, and pulled her jacket off the bannister where it was resting, slipping her arms through the worn leather.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"MUM! We're off out now!" Naomi called.

Gina appeared from the kitchen door. "Ok, girls! Have a good night, and be safe!"

"Thanks again for having us over, Gina." I said. "It was a pleasure."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Katie." Gina smiled. "You and Emily are both welcome, anytime."

"Bye, Gina." Emily said.

Naomi opened the door, and we all started to head out into the night. Emily took Naomi's hand in her own and they swung between them as they walked, sharing glances and giggling with each other, as me and Effy walked behind them.

* * *

**A/N#2: So? Like it? Hate it? Think I'm biting off more that I can chew?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Cheers, and thanks for reading, if you got this far.**


	2. Charcoal Grey

**A/N: So, I know I said at the beginning of the previous chapter *checks to see what I said* I said that I was going to maybe not constantly borrow dialogue from SF, because I wanted to expand on Katie's story, but then I realised that without it, it might not make a shred of sense if you are reading this without having read SF. I had a PM which asked me if you had to read SF to understand this story, and while it does obviously link back to SF in some ways, I see it as more of a stand-alone companion to it.**

**So in order to achieve that, I may well have to include large chunks of dialogue from SF (not every chapter, just the few Keffy chapters that are there), but, obviously, change the POV and add more of KFF's internal monologue. How much of that happens, though, is not set in stone, because obviously the parts in SF are snapshots that are aside from the main plot, and only a handful of chapters in comparison. And there are gaps to be filled in, which is the purpose of this tale.**

**So, yeah... That way it might stand more as something that can be read on it's own, I'm hoping, so we shall see how well I do at it/how badly I fuck it up and bore you all to death. (Not really, but anyway.)**

**Yes, I AM fairly certain the epitaph on my tombstone will be cynical as shit. :-P**

**ANYWAY. Having rambled on with all that, I give you chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I suck at applying black nail polish. Or any other colour, for that matter. All typos blah-de-blah...**

* * *

**(Katie POV)**

When we wake, our minds are blank for a short minute before the reality of the day kicks in. At least, that's what I think, anyway. When I woke up the next morning, I was facing the window, and I didn't even remember closing the curtains the night before. All I saw, for that brief, blank moment, was the window itself, and the sliver of light that framed the hanging fabric. I squeezed my eyes shut, groaning slightly, feeling a horrible taste in my mouth. I remembered I'd drunk a fair bit of vodka last night, and that's why my mouth was currently feeling like the insides of one of James's school shoes.

It takes that moment for me to remember the previous night, starting from when Emily stormed off. Christ, I needed to send her a text and apologise. The rest if the night then came flooding back to me. Meeting the mysterious brunette, and the strange conversation we had. And then, I felt the arms around me. There's a hand resting on mine. A very feminine looking hand. What the actual _FUCK_?

I wriggle my way out, and sit up. I look down at myself, and thank fuck I'm still clothed. My hand is on my forehead, and I take a deep breath.

"Good morning." Comes a quiet voice from next to me.

I turn to my right and see her. I'm pretty sure my eyes are wide, because she sits up, with the grace of a cat, and folds her hands across her lap. There's a calm look in her eyes, and they are trapping me with their blue deepness.

"Uh...hi." I reply. I didn't want to seem rude, after all. But what was she doing in my flat? In my _bed_, no less? My brow furrowed. "Effy?" That was her name...right?

She nodded. "Yes."

"Right." I said. I'm sure she could see the confusion on my face.

She placed her hand on my arm. "Relax." She said, her voice this strangely calm thing, despite it's morning roughness.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked, quietly stating the obvious.

Her head tilted to the side. "You don't remember." It wasn't a question.

I thought to myself for a minute. I remembered the two of us ending up here, and the few drinks after, and then...

Oh.

"You...you kissed me." I said.

"Yes."

"Did we-?"

"No." Effy said.

"Right." I said, and I think she could tell there was relief flooding through me at that moment.

"You're confused." She said, taking my hand in hers. The contact was strange, but not uncomfortable.

"You think? I never bring anyone here. I never wake up with anyone in my bed, ever. So..._how_ did you get here?" I asked.

"Would you like the short, or long answer?" The brunette next to me asked.

I shrugged. "The long answer. Humour me."

She turned slightly to face me, and looked into my eyes. Although, I think it's better described as her drilling into my head with dark blue drill bits. "You had an argument with your sister after telling her to chase me. She left with my best friend. You and I left, and came here. We had a couple of vodkas. We kissed, we went to bed." She says all this slowly, not in the way you'd talk to a moron, but in a way that was gently clear to understand. "We didn't have sex. Because you told me you weren't gay."

"I'm not." I said, automatically.

"You were quite particular about that." She smirked.

I laughed, in spite of my confusion. "Because I'm fucking _not_." I said, a little rudely. Jesus, Katie, why not just bite her head off? I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Effy said, calmly. "To finish the explanation, it was late. You asked me to stay, because you didn't want me walking home in the dark, alone."

"No, it's not alright." I replied. "I shouldn't have been rude, I'm just surprised and a bit confused."

"I know."

"_Do you_? Have _you_ ever woken up next to someone you didn't expect to?"

She shrugged. "On occasion." She said. "And you?"

I shook my head. "You would be the first."

"I see."

"Right. So allow me to be a little, like, fucking _shocked_, yeah?" I said. "Not to mention confused as fuck."

"You're upset."

I looked at her. I've seen what people look like when they think I'm about to kick off about something. But she didn't have that look of surprise, shock or fear on her face. No, her face was completely passive and calm. "Oh, not at all. Because _clearly_ this is a regular occurrence for me." I said sarcastically, indicating between us.

Effy smirked. "Oh?"

I groaned, and flopped down against the pillows. "You're fucking irritating."

It's true. She was. I know that I didn't really know her, but for the few hours I had been in her presence, she was good at getting on my nerves. But I knew one thing. As confused and shocked as I to wake up with her in my bed, in her arms, it wasn't completely unpleasant. What's more, in spite of my confused annoyance, I had slept well, probably better than I had in a while.

"I can leave, if you like. Give you time to yourself." Effy said, softly.

I turned my head towards her, and looked at her. Her eyes were piercing into me, and I felt a shiver slip up my spine. Her eyes dropped to her hand and then back to mine. I felt her hand squeeze mine, and it was like she was telling me she didn't really want to go. Like she was telling me the ball was in my court. But I had one question.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I shook my head. "_Don't, _ok? Don't do that mysterious shit with me this early in the morning, yeah?" I said. "Can you please just talk straight with me?"

"Nice choice of words." She said, deadpan.

I huffed, and threw back the duvet, intent on getting up, but the gently firm grip of her hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned back to look at her, and the look in her eyes was different to what I'd seen before. It was stripped back, honest, and almost vulnerable. "Sorry." She said, barely audible. She took my hand, and held it between her own, squeezing gently. Her hand was so warm on mine, and her touch made me feel weird. Not like it creeped me out, but that was part of it. Why wasn't I creeped out? Why wasn't I panicking as much as I _should_ have been, and feeling like my skin was crawling? I took a deep breath, as we shared an uneasy silence.

After a few minutes of silence, I'd calmed down a little bit. I squeezed her hand back, gently. "Hey. I'm the one who is sorry, ok?" I said, apologetically. "You've done nothing wrong, and it's me that's freaking out."

"Ok."

"This is just...not a situation I ever thought I would find myself in, if I'm being honest." I said. "It's not everyday, or ever, really, that I wake up with a girl in my bed. I have a habit of jumping to conclusions about things... I was just..."

"Surprised." Effy said.

"That's one word for it." I replied, nodding.

"Nothing is ever clear." She said. "When one wakes up."

"No. It's not." I said.

"So... Why what, Katie?" Effy asked, calmly.

I shrugged. "Why me, I guess. You come home with me, I make it clear to you that I'm not gay, and you don't..." I shrugged again. "You don't take the hint. I just want to know why."

"You needed a distraction."

"A distraction." I repeated.

"Am I wrong?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. She wasn't, really. After Emily leaving last night, I was worried about her, and Effy's calm manner, telling me that she would be ok with Naomi... I only half believed it, if I'm telling the truth. I mean, really...what was I supposed to do? She's not just my sister, she's my twin. Yeah, I nagged her, but I did love her, and was worried out of a sense of wanting to protect her. I know she's vulnerable after Charly, I know how much her walking out hurt Emily. I guess Effy had distracted me not only from my thoughts, but also from making some kind of scene when I saw Emily with Naomi.

"No." I said. "You're not. You _did_ distract me."

"Not the distraction you expected."

I shook my head. Definitely _not_. "I never expected you to kiss me." I mumbled.

"No. Nor did you expect to like it." Effy said, as she pulled back her own half of the duvet and slid off the mattress, again, as fluid as a fucking cat. I was speechless as she walked over to her boots, and sat on the end of the bed, pulling them on, and tying up the laces. She stood, and turned to me. "May I use your bathroom?"

I nodded, because really, to say no would have been rude. She picked up her jacket, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed deeply. I got up, left my bedroom and went into the kitchen, needing a cup of coffee to properly wake me up. I was waiting for the water to boil, discovering that I was going to need to buy more coffee soon. Yeah, it was a fucking mundane thing to notice. But I didn't know what else to think at the moment. A little one-track minded, I made my coffee and went outside to the balcony, and placed the cup on the table, sitting down. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there, until I felt Effy's hand on my shoulder. I looked up, to find her looking at me curiously.

"Katie, are you alright?" She asked, quietly, her voice laced with concern.

I swallowed, feeling the nervousness I felt the night before return to my stomach, and that was even without beginning to drink my coffee. "I don't know." I answered, honestly.

Effy nodded. "I will go." I felt a slight bad feeling that I couldn't place run through me. Like for all my confusion about the previous night, I didn't want her to go. I opened my mouth, but before I could speak, she did, as she squeezed my shoulder. "I think it's better that I do, Katie. You will know how to find me." I looked up at her, my brow creasing. I went to stand up, but she gently prevented me from doing so. "I won't lie, I like you, Katie. But what happens next... Is up to you."

"...Ok." I mumbled. I felt as though I wanted to ask her to stay, but didn't quite know how. Because despite myself, I wanted to talk to her, to know more about her. Like why she was so bloody mysterious, for starters.

"Thank you, though."

"For what?"

"Being who you are." She said, simply. She slid her fingers under my chin and lifted my head upwards, catching my eyes with her own. They looked so... Trusting? Before I could think, she leaned down and kissed me softly. "Goodbye, Katie. I hope I see you again."

She turned then, and left my flat, the door softly clicking shut behind her.

"Christ." I said, to no one. What a mindfuck the last twelve hours had been. I was confused, and overwhelmed. And I wondered to myself, was _this_ the same way Emily had felt? Had she felt the same confusion I was feeling? I could really use her ear right about now. I walked inside and picked up my phone, and sent her a text.

_"Katie shum. Call me? -K"_

She would know what that meant, that I was sorry for being a complete bitch the night before. But I had to speak to her, to try and make sense of this all, because I felt like it was doing my head in. What was it about Effy that had me so... God, I don't even know the word for it. Curious? I guess that would fit, seeing as how I really wanted to know more about her. The only things I knew were that Naomi was her best friend, and she was annoyingly calm most of the time. And god, did she talk in circles. Like it was her way of being inquisitive, and getting you to admit things you never in a million years thought you would confess to. What did it all mean? When she kissed me, it was good, I'm not going to deny it. Not that I had much of a yardstick when it came to snogging girls, but it was completely different to any kiss I'd shared with a boy. It wasn't clumsy, she didn't overdo it by shoving her tongue into my mouth, or slobbering all over me. (Don't laugh. Happened with some bloke I met at a club one night. Crap shag, too.)

No, Effy's kiss was damn near _perfect_. Her lips were soft enough, and it had just enough pressure and teasing slowness to set something off inside me that made me want more of it.

I got up, deciding I needed a shower to try and at least have something else to occupy my mind for a few minutes, because my train of thinking was making me feel uneasy. All these thoughts were in my head, and I couldn't separate them out.

But when I got to my bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_Jesus Christ!_" I said, out loud. There was writing on the mirror, in what looked to be red lipstick. Not just any red, either. That bold, fire engine red that just grabs you by the short and curlies. I slowly, carefully stepped closer, not quite believing what I was seeing, and not sure if it would all explode in front of me. I shut my eyes, and then opened them again, just in case I was imagining it. Nope, still there. A neatly written mobile number, in bold, sure strokes, along with another neatly written message underneath.

"LIBERATE."

"Effy..." I groaned, "Cryptic, to the last."

I heard my phone ringing from out in the lounge, so I went out to pick tit up, checking the display. Emily, thank _fuck_.

"Hey, Emsy." I said, relieved.

"Hi, Kay. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you..." I replied. The events were getting to me now and a chill ran over me, as I felt myself start to crack. _Fuck_.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah..." I said, unsure whether that was really true. "I just...need some advice."

I heard Emily laugh. "You? Need my advice? That's a laugh."

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep from snapping at her. After last night, she didn't deserve it.

"Emsy..._please_." I whined, my control over my voice slipping. "I'm serious." I barely managed to get out.

I heard Emily sigh softly. "Where are you? Home?"

"Yeah." I croaked in reply.

"Alright. I've just got dressed, so I'll be there in like twenty, ok?" She said.

"Ok..." I said. "Emsy?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks." I said, as sincerely as I could, being as emotional as I felt.

"What are sisters for? See you soon." She said, as she hung up.

I put my phone back on the coffee table and went back out to the balcony. I picked up the half cup of coffee that was left, and took a sip, but screwed my nose up, seeing as it had gone cold. Bloody cold Bristol mornings. I went into the kitchen and tipped the cold coffee out into the sink, and went back to sit outside, despite the chill. Maybe the fresh air might do my thought process some good.

But then again... The more I thought about what had happened, the more I was sinking into something that felt cold, unfriendly and prickly. Before I knew it, I was feeling more lost than I had, and what's more, my cheeks felt like there were tears slipping down them. I rubbed my face, and yeah, sure enough, I was fucking crying, now.

_Come on, Katie. Pull yourself together, yeah? You're Katie Fucking Fitch, not a loser. _

But all I could do was hug my knees closer to my chest. I couldn't fucking _move_. It was like my own thoughts were paralysing me, and I didn't have an escape. I didn't even have an idea of how long I'd been sitting there, until I faintly heard the front door open.

"Katie? Where are you?" I heard Emily's voice calling.

"Balcony." I replied, my voice quiet. A few seconds later she appeared, and I don't know how I really looked, but it must have been bad, because Emily sat down right beside me.

"What's wrong, Katie?"

The question, or maybe it was the caring gentleness in my sister's voice pushed me over my limit, and I fell into her arms and began sobbing. I cracked. Not proud of it, but I did. Emily, though, she was probably was surprised by this as I was, and just let me cry. I mean, when we were teenagers, it was the other way around, really. I would be the one to comfort her, and the last time we'd been in this position was a few days after Charly had split with her. But the amount of times Emily had to be the one giving the comfort had been very rare indeed.

"I'm so sorry, Emsy. For giving you so much shit when you came out." I said, in between my ridiculous blubbering.

"Shhhh... That's all in the past now, Kay." Emily soothed, as she stroked my hair. "What's going on?"

"Last night... You remember that brunette last night that I told you to go after?"

Emily laughed softly. "The one you told me to throw myself at, before I ditched you?"

"Yeah. She came and sat with me."

"Oh? Did you tell her she had the wrong twin?"

"No." I sniffed. "We talked, well, she doesn't really say much sometimes, so..." I nestled my head into Emily's shoulder, enjoying the sisterly comfort. "She came home with me."

"What?!" Emily said, clearly shocked. Sure, I slept with boys, and even had the occasional boyfriend (which never turned out serious enough for me), but I never brought anyone home. Sort of my way of being able to wake up and face the day alone, in spite of the previous night's excesses.

"We just talked... And then... She kissed me." I admitted, feeling the tears threatening to spill. I wasn't sure what was worse, the memory of how I'd treated Emily when she came out was appearing to haunt me, or Emily's possible reaction to what I wasn't even sure of myself. My brain wasn't really helping me at this point.

"Did you kill her?" Emily laughed.

"_Emsy_." I half-snapped. Trust her to pick humour when I had no patience for it.

"Okay, sorry. So, she kissed you. Then what happened? I mean, save me the dirty details, because...ew, you're my sister, and I don't need to picture that."

"We didn't do anything else, Ems. But..."

"But?"

"Wespentthenighttogether." I mumbled. "She slept with me,_ in my bed_. She only left about an hour ago."

"Katie, what are you trying to tell me? It's ok, it's just me."

"I... Think I'm attracted to her." I said, quietly.

"Oh?"

"Look, I don't _fucking_ know, ok?! _You're_ the gay one, not me, and I'm confused as fuck, here." I snapped, the bitch in my nature rearing it's weary, scared head. "So, try and help me here, ok? I don't ask you to do this often." I said, feeling defensive.

"I know. Sorry, Kay. It's just a bit of a surprise, that's all." Emily said, kissing the top of my head. "You could do worse, she's not bad looking."

I laughed slightly, but there wasn't any humour in it for me. "Ems, that's not the point. I'm freaking the _fuck_ out, ok? I don't know what this means."

"Well... How did it feel when she kissed you?" Emily shrugged.

"Um...okay, I suppose." I said, hesitantly.

Emily gave me that skeptical look she has, when she knows I'm full of shit. "Kay... The truth?"

I groaned. "I've _never_ felt that before. It was the best feeling I think I've ever felt, and that scares me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not you." I admitted, before tears overtook me again. Emily held me and rocked me gently. There isn't anything like this in the world for me. The best comfort I've ever got is when Emily is the one doing the comforting, and it makes me wonder why I've not experienced it more. Oh, I know, because I've never had this happen to me before, and haven't ever needed her advice like this.

"Shhh... Katie, it's ok to feel like that. You know it's not wrong, yeah? I know mum didn't drill that shit into you like she thought she did."

I whined, slightly. "Yeah, but..."

"So, you kissed a girl and you liked it. Nothing to be ashamed of, Kay."

I nodded. "It's more than that. I wanted to do _more_, but was too scared to."

"Katie Fitch, you raging lezzer, you!" Emily laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly, despite how I felt currently, at the joking tone of my sister's voice.

"Do you have any advice, or are you just going to take the piss?" I said, quietly, sadly. Because I felt very far from go-go dancing in a leopard print bikini at the moment.

Emily hugged me close. "Okay, why were you scared?"

"I don't know... I wouldn't know the first thing about how to shag a girl. I thought it would be bad form to be _on the phone_ to my sister for tips, during." I said, sarcastically. It's always been my best self defence, sarcasm. It just comes ridiculously natural to me.

Emily laughed out loud at that. I couldn't help but smile at her throaty laugh. "So? Let her do it first... Remember what she's doing, and then do it to her."

"That's _it_?" I asked.

"It's sex, not rocket science, Kay. Some of it will just come naturally."

"Right." I said, not really believing it. Natural to me was shagging a bloke. That was my natural state, and Effy clearly wasn't a boy, if her tits were anything to go by.

"Then, after your done, we can buy you a _BIG_ rainbow flag and hang it in your bedroom window."

I poked her sister in the stomach. "Bitch." I laughed.

"Ah, _there's_ my sister. Welcome back." Emily grinned, hugging me close. "Seriously, Kay. It's no big deal. I can lend you my box if you want."

"You _still_ have the box of fannies?" I laughed in reply. I had a flashback to the day I tried to break into the box to find out what was in it, and James, the pervy little wanker, caught me at it and told me what was in the box after I had him by the scruff of his neck. That was what made me laugh, because nothing else about this conversation was really funny.

"Well, by the time mum threw me out, James was already surfing the Internet for porn, why should he need my BOF?" Both of us laughed heartily at this.

"Right, I should have guessed." I said, once we had calmed down.

"Did you get her number?" Emily asked.

"Yeah... She left it scrawled on my mirror in red lipstick." I said, still surprised at the cryptic message that was on my mirror, along with he phone number. 'Liberate'?

"Wow. _Classy_." Emily giggled.

"She's a bit mysterious and... well, dramatic." I said, wearily. It was true, though. She might have me very confused and scared, but she was full of mystery. And I'd never known anyone to leave a number like that. Don't people normally use paper, or just ask, or, Iike, punch it into your mobile?

"And she's hot?"

"Oh yeah." I admitted. "I'm not used to appreciating the female form, but she's fit alright. Why do you think I was trying to push you to her last night? You think I'd let my sister shag some random ugly bitch?"

Emily laughed. "I'm glad you came to me, Kay." Emily said, leaving another kiss on my temple. "It means a lot to me that you felt ok to talk to me about it."

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry for being a bitch last night. It was a bit of a low blow."

"Yes, it was."

"Were you ok?" I asked. "Was Naomi respectful?"

Emily looked at me, brow furrowed. "How did you-"

"Effy is her best friend, Ems." I explained. "We saw the two of you go last night."

"Right." Emily nodded. "Actually, she was. Very respectful. I was pretty upset, so she took me out for some air, and then we went and had pancakes."

"What the fuck? Pancakes?" I scoffed. Seriously? Obviously, I thought something _completely_ different.

"Mmhmm. Pancakes, syrup, bacon, sausages, the works. And you know how I love a good plate of pancakes. Her idea of cheering me up, I guess."

"And she didn't try anything?"

"No, she was friendly, but definitely not trying anything on. I got her number, though. And I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"Fast work, Ems. And you were all 'I don't want to shag anyone' last night, as well."

"Well, she was the one who asked me out." Emily admitted.

"To what? Movies? Lunch date?" I asked.

"Folk festival at Brandon Hill."

"A folk festival? _Jesus_. Sounds like it's going to be hippie hell." I laughed.

"I think Naomi might be involved, somehow. Just a hunch." Emily said. "You know that colourful bus I told you I see on my rounds?" I nodded. "It's Naomi's. She lives in it."

"Oh, wow. And to think I almost dragged you away from her last night." I replied, with just a hint of sarcasm. "Effy stopped me so I didn't." I said, after a beat.

"I'm glad she did. Naomi made me feel better than I've felt in months."

"Great, so _you_ end the night feeling awesome and _I_ wake up today feeling confused as fuck. Right pair we make, eh?" I joked.

"Yeah," Emily chuckled, "but you're my sister, and I love you, so I'm glad you called."

"Thanks for coming, Ems." I said, genuinely grateful.

"Anytime."

We both sat on the balcony for a while longer, Emily's arm protectively wrapped around me, which was possibly even weirder than wh she was here to begin with, but I think it was clear to her that I needed comfort. I found myself remembering back to how alone and scared she must have felt when she had the realisation that she was gay. Granted, I hadn't been the most accepting, or supportive to begin with. I know that. But once I was able to accept that it didn't change who she was, really, Emily had my support. I'm a Fitch, after all, and we stick together. But even that was hard for me, because even though I accepted Emily, finally, our mother didn't. Dad was ok, he loved us no matter what, and James just,thought it was awesome. But mum refused to accept it, and still doesn't.

It hurt me too, that she kicked Emily out. It was a big adjustment after sharing a room with her for seventeen years. True, I spent most of our lives bossing her about, but I still loved her, she was like part of me that I couldn't really do without. I sighed deeply, as I unconsciously snuggled into her embrace a little more.

"Want me to make you a cuppa, Kay?" I nodded. "C'mon, let's go inside."

We went back inside, and Emily went into the kitchen, setting about making coffee. I sat at the breakfast bar, and flicked through an old copy of Cosmo that lay on the bench. But not even celebrity gossip could make me feel better at the moment. I opted for a bit of gossip concerning my sister's evening.

"So... What's Naomi like?" I asked.

Emily picked two cups off the sideboard and filled the kettle. "She's different. She was... She made me feel at ease, talking to her, like I could tell her anything."

"Do you like her?"

Emily blushed at the question. I knew that blush. The same one that told me Emily was sweet on someone.

"You _SO_ do!" I grinned, feeling better at hearing that. "Ems, that's great."

"Why is it great?" She asked.

"Because... Babe, it's been long enough, yeah? I know I might have been a bit harsh last night, but what I meant stands. It's about time you stopped moping and met someone." I said, a little gentler than I had put my words forward the previous evening.

"I'm not moping, Kay, I'm over Charly. I just...l haven't wanted to meet anyone." Emily said.

"Well, either way, it's about time. You deserve so much to be happy, Ems. I want you to be happy, yeah?"

Emily placed a hot cup of coffee in front of me. "I know, Kay. And you know I want you happy too."

I sighed. "I know." The problem was, _I_ wasn't sure what that meant anymore, after spending the night with Effy. I was always so sure of myself, so bloody definite, in fact. And _now,_ I wasn't, and that bothered me somewhat. How the _fuck_ can one night turn out to make me question what I thought I'd known since I had hit puberty?

"Just see what happens, Kay. It's the only way you'll know for sure." Emily said, gently. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

I nodded my acknowledgement. I got the feeling Emily and I were going to be having similar conversations, soon enough.

"So... are you going to call her?" Emily asked.

I think I thought for a little bit too long about how to answer. Because, really, I wasn't sure. I was in two minds.

"Katie... I think you should. You'll never know, otherwise." Emily said, gently. "If you find out its not for you, I'm sure she will understand."

Oh, I _hate_ it when she is right. And fuck my brain for being so bloody conflicted. Effy intrigued me, I admit that. She made me curious. But it was the curiosity that scared the fuck out of me. I sighed.

"I tell you what," I said, "I'll call Effy, if you make an effort with Naomi. I mean a real effort, too, none of that half-hearted shit. If you like her you should go for it, I mean that, Emsy."

"Ok." She shrugged.

"Ok?" I asked, not fully believing her.

"Yup. You call Effy and I'll approach Naomi with an open mind." Emily said, holding out her hand with her pinkie extended. "Twin pinkie swear."

I rolled my eyes and held out my pinkie, watching as Emily linked the two together and tugged gently. "You're such a kid, Ems." It was almost like we were ten and speaking in twin all over again. Oh, wait. I'd already pulled that card today.

Emily raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't hear you complaining."

"_Ha_." I said, half smiling.

"You should go take a shower, Kay. You look like microwaved shit, and you smell of something, and it ain't roses, babe." Emily said, looking me up and down for effect.

"Gee, _thanks_. Love you too, sis." I scoffed, as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I shut the door and undressed, staring at the message on the mirror. 'Liberate.' What did she mean by that? I thought back to last night, as I got into the shower... What was it that she had said to me? Oh, yeah...

_ "You're too beautiful to be a jar, Katie. Fuck the labels. Set yourself free." _

Right. Liberate... Set myself free. I contemplated that, as I turned on the water and stepped under the spray. While I drenched myself head to toe, I thought about myself, and then what she said about labels. While I lathered up with shampoo, my thoughts just drifted to Effy herself. Actually, mostly her eyes, which were probably the bluest I'd ever seen. Striking, they just... Pierced through me, like little harpoons. But they had a way of being disarming, as well. Actually, I'm sure that was just Effy herself. She was so...collected? Eerily calm, too, like she had a way of knowing what you were thinking, and was just waiting for you to say what she already knew you were going to say.

By the time I'd rinsed all the suds off me, I'd decided to at least call her. At least to just talk to her again. What could it hurt, really? She was patient last night, after all. And she had left me alone this morning, before I'd maybe lost my nerve and thrown her out. Not that I would have, but still...

I reached up for the deep pink leopard print bathrobe that hung on the back of the door, and put it on, still drying my hair as I left the bathroom. I stepped out onto the balcony to find Emily finishing a phone call.

"Who was that?" I asked, wrapping my hair up in the towel.

"Naomi. I'm going to go visit her." Emily replied. She had a slight smile on her face, which cheered me up a bit. It was good to see.

"What, now?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "She's working on painting the bus today, so I'm going to keep her company."

"Wow."

"What?"

I shrugged. "It's just nice to see you get out some, that's all."

Emily blushed. "Shut up, Kay." She laughed. "Alright, I'm off. If you need to talk, call me, yeah?" She said, as she stood up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Emsy. For everything." I replied.

She left, and I went to get my phone off the coffee table, and went back into the bathroom. I copied the number into my contacts from the mirror, and went back to sit on the sofa. I stared at the number for quite a while, tossing up whether to text or call. Before I realised, I'd been sitting in my own head for almost an hour, contemplating what to say. I didn't really know what to say in a text, so I decided to just call instead. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

Fuck. Her voice sent chills through me, and they were such a shock to me, I almost hung up in panic.

"Uh... Um, hi." I barely managed to get it out.

There was a short pause. "Katie?"

"Yeah." I replied, probably sounding like a complete fool, but, whatever.

"How are you?" She asked, and even though her voice was passive, I could hear a slight flicker of concern in it. Like she cared.

I sighed. "Pretty fucking messed up, actually." I answered. "But... Look, I don't want to talk about it over the phone with you. Are you able to come by?" There was a pause. "Effy?"

"Yes, but not until this afternoon, I can be there around five." She said. It wasn't a question, either.

"O-ok." I said. "Well, you have my number now, I guess... So... Text me when you get near."

"I will." She said.

"Ok."

There was a short awkward silence before Effy spoke again. "I am glad you called me, Katie." Sincerity.

In a way, so was I, but I wasn't about to admit it out loud. "Mmhmm." I settled for a noncommittal answer.

"See you soon." She said, before she ended the call.

I locked my phone and placed it back onto the table, hoping that her coming over wouldn't fuck with my mind even more.

Really hoping.

* * *

**A/N#2: And there endeth the chapter. I've personally never woken up next to someone wondering WTF (either good or bad depending on your perspective), so I hope I miracled the shit out of that part of this chapter.**

**Until next time...**

**Reviews/favourites/follows are welcome, if you so desire.**


	3. Metallic Grey

**A/N: Greetings to any and all of you who are reading this... Not sure how many of you there are, but it's early days yet with this one lol and since most of you are probably reading SF as well,and I believe some of you are also back in school/college/whatever, so good luck with that, those of you who are.**

**Ok, this chapter is completely new material, and I'm unsure of probably about half of it, but I'm posting it anyway, because I've been staring at it since 8pm trying to get it done and it is now 12:21am and I'm OVER IT lol because, as much as I have grown to love KFF, she is doing my head in all over again, and I think this is why there aren't more Keffy chapters in SF to begin with, because I find it very challenging to write a character like hers. **

**My best friend mentioned tonight that Breaking Bad is coming to an end this weekend (like I didn't know, I freakin' love that show), and I said "yeah, boo that it's ending, but it can't end any worse than skins fire"**

**So yeah, the dialogue in this sort of chases its tail a little, I think. If you get confused, I wouldn't be surprised. I think my brain got all mushed by one of those stupid Ninja blenders or something.**

**(Order now, and get a FREE StupidArse™ chopper-box-with-fancy-lid-thingy that basically does what a fucking knife does.)**

**By the way, I hate how crappy searching for stuff on the net has become. I stupidly (or otherwise) googled "shades of grey" while researching chapter titles for this piece, and came up with at least five fucking pages of Fifty Shades Of Grey bullshit. I ended up amending my search to "shades of grey colour" and got what I was looking for in the end. **

**My subconscious is vomiting. In heels and a tiara. Oh my.**

**ANYWAY. On with it. If you like it, or hate it, please let me know, shoot me a PM, leave me a review, tweet me (garden_naoms) or send bacon! (WARNING: Bacon may not be compatible with your computer hardware.)**

**Strangeness Warning™? *shrug***

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, I just pervert the characters for my own nefarious and creative purposes. Pretty sure there was an Asterix character named Nefarius Purpus (or some such similar spelling). ANYhoo. Any and all typographical errors are to be blamed on technology. That is all.**

* * *

**(Katie POV)**

So, it's a little before five, and I'm nervous. It took me forever to figure out what to wear, which may or may not sound ridiculous, depending on your perspective. The fact that I didn't know what the hell I was doing was a big factor in me just settling on a black skirt and a long sleeve leopard print top that was just tight enough to be figure hugging. I had no idea what we were going to do... Whether we would just talk, or whether I should get some take-away in. Before I could think on it further, I got a text message.

"Almost at yours. Be there in about five. -Eff-"

"Shit!" I said, out loud, to no one at all. I'd been doing that a lot today, since Emily had left to go spend the day with Naomi. I stood up and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to check and see if I had a bottle of wine. Typically, I didn't.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock at the door. The butterflies inside me just fluttered away, much to my annoyance. I took a deep breath, walked to the door, and grasped the handle, pulling the door open. Effy stood there with a plastic bag, and a bottle of wine. I looked at her curiously.

"Did you read my mind or something?" I asked her.

Effy cocked her head at me and smirked, in that way I've noticed she has, that's part endearing and part annoying. "Are you going to invite me in?" She asked, her voice cool and calm.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, come in." I said, standing aside to let her pass. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black Sex Pistols t-shirt, as well as the same leather jacket she had worn the previous night. She also were the same Doc Martens on her feet. Guess this was her style, then. It was definitely rock, bordering on grungy. But she made it work, you know? It looked good on her, suited her. As she walked past me I caught the scent of the same perfume I had noticed the night before.

Once she was past me, she turned around, and looked at me. "I brought dinner. And no, I didn't read your mind." She said, the corner of her lips still upturned in a smirk. "Where can I...?"

I pointed a little dumbly to the kitchen counter, and Effy turned around, moving to place the bag and wine on the counter. I follow her into the kitchen and get two plates and some forks, as well as some glasses out of the cupboard, while she takes a box out of the bag and opens it up, revealing fried rice, pork and sweet and sour vegetables. She also takes out a bag and tears it open, revealing four spring rolls. She divides the food onto the plates, and then hands me a fork, which I take between my fingers.

"I thought...a meal might help break the ice." Effy said, gesturing to the food between us.

I nodded, and began to eat some of the rice on my plate. It was surprisingly good, and I figured Effy must know somewhere that had decent Chinese food, because this was more delicious than anything I'd ever eaten in Bristol. "This is good." I said, once I'd swallowed.

Effy opened the wine and poured us each a glass. It was a white wine, and was actually more pleasant than the usually sour tasting white wine I'd drunk in my time. Admittedly, I wasn't really a wine drinker, but every once in a while wasn't so bad. It was weird, we were eating in pretty much total silence. I had a feeling that Effy wanted to let me talk, but I wasn't even sure where to start. I sort of poked at a bit of broccoli that was on my plate, until I felt Effy's hand on top of mine.

"Don't be so nervous." She said, calmly.

"It's hard." I said, feeling the tingle of her touch against my skin.

"I confuse you."

I nod my head, picking up my fork again. "It's a bit... Annoying."

"I don't mean to, Katie." She said, eating another mouthful.

"I know that." I replied. I thought for a minute, mostly about the message on my mirror. "Do you always leave your phone number like that?"

Effy tilted her head to me side and looked at me. "Not always. Usually I use a different colour."

"Oh, so not everyone gets the fire engine red treatment?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised.

"No." She said, simply, as though stating a fact.

"And...'Liberate'. Interesting choice of word."

Effy shrugged. "Everyone should feel free, Katie. There is no need to lock yourself up in someone else's ideas."

"What about how other people see you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Effy said. "If you don't know them...what difference does it make what they think?"

"You really don't give a fuck, do you?"

"About what?" Effy asked, in reply. I was beginning to get annoyed at her doing that.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Anything. Take your pick."

"That's a very ambiguous thing to say, Katie." Effy said, picking up one of her spring rolls and taking a bite. She chewed, almost thoughtfully, as it were. Only once she swallowed did she speak again. "I do give a fuck, about a lot of things. But you see, I deal in the things that aren't said out loud."

"You speak in fucking circles, too." I said, before taking a drink of wine.

"Mystery is intriguing, Katie." Effy said softly, before looking me in the eye. "Are you not intrigued?"

It was the way she asked me, from under hooded eyelids that got me right in my stomach. It now felt like a swarm of butterflies were having a party, and dancing the salsa while happily pissed. Jesus Christ. I sighed. "I have to admit, you are interesting. Enough for me to want to know more."

"Oh?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get your hopes up, yeah?" I said, putting down my fork and looking her in the eye. "You've got my interest."

"I made an impact." Effy said.

I nodded. "You most certainly did."

"Katie... Why did you ask me here?"

"Well, for your excellent choice in Chinese food, of course." I said, rather sarcastically. Effy laughed, but then gave me a serious look. The sort of look that asks you if you are kidding. I sigh before answering honestly. "I don't really know. I sort of lost it after you left this morning."

"Lost it? Oh... Emily said something about her being here this morning." Effy said. "She said you were...upset."

I laughed, but there wasn't much humour behind it. "It's a bit of an understatement. I made a right tit out of myself crying on her shoulder. At the end of my blubbering, she said she would make an effort with Naomi if I called you, even if nothing came of it."

"Emily and Naomi are going to be... With or without our intervention." Effy said.

I shook my finger at her. "See...how you do that, it's scary. You say things with such...finality. Like you know it." I said, finishing what was left of my plate of food.

Effy shrugged. "So...you called me so your sister would call my best friend?"

"Yes...no... I don't know!" I said, not sure myself anymore. I took a deep breath, and the drained my glass of wine, placing the glass back on the counter between us. "I'm sitting here sharing Chinese food with a woman who came home with me last night, and then kissed me like I've never been kissed, and made me feel things I didn't think I could ever feel, things I thought I wasn't supposed to feel... It confused the fuck out of me, and made me for a brief flicker question who I might really be, so NO, Effy, I don't really know why I asked you here, because I don't KNOW what I'm doing here myself, and it terrifies me. D'you understand?"

"Travelling without a map is supposed to scare you."

"Ugh!" I groaned, standing up and going to sit on the sofa. My face is in my hands and I mumble incoherently for a second, trying to stay calm. I take a deep breath and open my eyes, to see Effy walking across the room towards me. She takes her boots off, and sits down next to me quietly, not saying anything. Like she is waiting for me to speak.

I turn to her, and she is just watching me. She reaches across and takes my hand in her own, the gentleness of her touch surprising me. Her cool fingers feel so...simple on my skin. Sometimes you feel a touch that doesn't mean anything, it's fleeting and has no impact. This was different. This touch tingled against my skin, so much that I think it was scaring me even more, because for once, I wasn't sure what it meant.

"You're shaking." Effy said, as she took my hand in her own, one hand on top, one hand below, just holding it. I nodded, again unsure of what to say, or how to say it. She began to squeeze my hand gently, somehow reassuring me. "You need to just relax, Katie."

I swallowed. "I am trying." I said, quietly. "I just feel..."

"So far out of your depth?"

I sighed. "You need to stop doing that. I mean it's weird enough that you do it, but... I'd prefer to just say it." I replied. "But yes, you are right, I do feel out of my depth. I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's what I mean, Katie. You are travelling without a map, and it's terrifying you. But Katie, sometimes life has no map. Sometimes you have to go off the beaten track to find out about yourself."

I shook my head. "I thought I knew everything about myself."

"Self discovery is a lifelong thing, Katie. We can live until we are one hundred, and still not know everything about ourselves. You're, what... Twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two." I said, correcting her.

"Right. And even if you don't live to be a hundred... That's a lot of years. Who you are changes over time, Katie. It's not set in stone. It is our experiences that shape us as people, and who we are this year doesn't define who we are next year."

I leaned backwards against the back rest of the sofa and let my head lean backwards as well. I felt Effy's touch leave my skin as she stood up, and went into the kitchen, and I watched her as she cleared up the plates from dinner, rinsing them off and leaving them in the sink and placing the leftovers in the fridge. She refilled our wine glasses, and picked them both up, bringing them over and placing them on the coffee table and sitting back down on the sofa. She turns to me, and looks into my eyes. She has this habit of giving me looks that I can't quite decipher, and I don't know if it's because she's good at masking herself, or because I just don't know how to read her.

"I am different to anyone you know." She says, quietly.

I nod. "You're unlike anyone I have ever met."

"I get that a lot."

"You do?"

Effy nods. "Not everyone has the patience for me. Sometimes, I don't say much. I wait for other people to say things... You learn more about people that way."

"Really? Then why haven't I learned what you want from me yet? Oh wait, I know, it's because you barely say anything. Except if it's to tell me something insightful about myself... Thanks, by the way, did I mention you're confusing the hell out of me?" I said, letting my annoyance show.

"Yes, once or twice. If it wasn't me, it would be someone else, don't you think?" She asked, before casually taking a drink of her wine.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Katie." She says, succinctly. "Tell me what you feel." She takes my hand between hers again, and her touch is so comforting, it makes me wonder how she does it. "Forget everything else... What you were brought up to believe. Just tell me what you feel...here." She said, placing one of her hands over my heart.

A lot of the time, we don't really think about it. Sure, if we are with someone, and if we're happy, I suppose we do, not that I would know exactly what that feels like. I suppose Emily did, when she and Charly were happy, but I don't know, she became all gooey and insufferable for a while, so I stopped bothering to pay attention. She knows I didn't really like Charly, but I didn't have to, she was Emily's girlfriend, not mine.

I sighed deeply. I seemed to be doing a lot of that in the past day or so. "You... You make me curious. About things that... before yesterday I'd never properly thought about."

"Because I kissed you?"

I shook my head. "Even before that. You didn't fuck off when I all but told you to."

"You said 'Can't you find someone else to piss off', if I remember right."

I laughed nervously. "I've obviously grown up in the past few years, then."

"You would have in the past?" Effy asked.

"I probably would have punched you, if I'm honest."

The corner of Effy's lips turned up in a half-smile. "Feisty."

"I used to be."

"And now?"

"Well I clearly haven't punched your lights out, yet, have I?" I said.

"Something has changed you, though."

"Yeah. Like I said, I've grown up." I said, flatly. I didn't really want to talk about it, it wasn't something she had to know just yet. Thankfully, she nods her understanding, the tone of my voice probably clueing her in a little, that it wasn't something I wanted to discuss. I reached for my glass of wine and drained half of it. Thank goodness the wine was relaxing, because I was feeling a little on edge.

"You need to relax, Katie." Effy said, in that matter-of-fact way she seems to have. "I mean you no harm."

"I know that, Effy." I reply.

"Your fear comes from what you don't know about yourself." I shrugged, which was becoming a common response for me. I wish I had a different one, but I wasn't sure I did, other than acknowledging what she said, and I guess my shrugging served its purpose. "Would it really be so bad to find out?"

"You keep...asking me things that I don't know how to answer." I said.

"Yes." Effy said.

"I don't know what you want from me." I said.

Effy tilted her head to one side and squeezed my hand gently. "You don't know what you want from me." She stated, turning it back on me again.

"You always deflect...why?" I asked.

She looks at me, and her eyes are particularly blue. "Perhaps I'm just as unsure as you are."

"You don't know, either?" I asked, puzzled.

Effy reached for her wine glass and took a long sip. "Sometimes, Katie, we see something, and we aren't sure of what it is. But it sticks in our mind, because it just is. It's there. We don't know why we need to know more about it, but we do."

"And you need to know more about me?"

"You need to know about me, too. I can tell you do. You wouldn't have asked me here, otherwise."

I shrugged. "I was curious to know where you got that lipstick, actually."

Effy smirked. "Liar." I laughed. "Don't be so afraid to be honest with me. Remember, the truth isn't going to cave in on you."

"And you're sure of that?"

"It didn't last night." Effy shrugged. That was true. When Effy had asked me about the kiss last night, I was honest, and nothing catastrophic came of it. Liberate. That's what she had meant. To set myself free from my own constraints by opening my mind and forgetting all my preconceived ideas.

"No, you're right. It didn't. But this is bigger than you kissing me, Effy." I said, quietly.

"I understand that..."

"No, you really don't." I said. I finished my glass of wine. "I didn't expect you to come home with me last night. I didn't expect you to kiss me." I went to say something else, but stopped short. Could I really say it? I hesitated, and sighed again. Effy held my hand a little tighter in her own...not uncomfortably, but urging me on, in a way. "I definitely didn't expect to...like it."

"It shocked you." Effy said.

"Yes." I replied.

"The fact that you liked it, or the fact that you wanted me to kiss you again?"

"Both, I suppose." I said. "Why...why did you leave, this morning?"

"I had to, Katie. I knew you needed to be alone."

"But, you didn't want to go." I said. "Did you?"

Effy shook her head. "No."

"Why?" I asked. I might as well get some of my own questions in.

Her eyes met mine, and she looks at me so intensely. "I wasn't sure if I would see you again." She said, and the sincerity in her voice sent a chill through me.

"You mean that, don't you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I know better than to push someone who is scared, or unsure." Effy said. "Some people consider others a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yes. They see someone they like... So they think they can get what they want. They pursue, and if they don't get what they want, they keep at it, hoping to wear them down."

"Some people can't be worn down, though." I said.

"And I am very different to most people. I am not trying to wear you down, Katie. But I can't leave you alone, either." Effy explained.

"So...you want me, then?"

Effy's fingers touched just under my chin as she lifted my face so that our eyes met. "I do. I want something I'm not sure I can get, but like I said... I'm not trying to wear you down."

"Does everyone you know find you this frustrating?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Some do. Some find me mysterious, some would say I'm enigmatic. There aren't many who know much about me, Katie."

"Because you are so... You seem so complicated and so simple at the same time...like, you say so little and so much all at once." I said. "I don't know how to take a lot of what you say, and sometimes it isn't until later that I even understand it. You...you did something to me last night. I don't know what, and yeah, it terrifies me, even though it sounds like I'm repeating myself saying that, but I've always been completely sure of who I am, and now..." I stop, and sigh...again.

"It makes you uncertain and uncomfortable and you're not sure how to handle it." Effy said. "Sorry, I know you don't like me finishing your sentences, but..."

I shook my head. "It's ok."

"Why?"

"Because I think you said that better than I could. I am uncertain. But it goes so much deeper than just me, there's things in my past, how I've behaved... Some things I haven't thought of in a while, but my mind is just flooded with them, now. That's why Emily was here this morning."

"You needed someone." Effy said, quietly.

"Yes. I know you were here earlier, but I couldn't talk to you about it... I don't even really know you." I explained. "Emily, on the other hand... I think I almost gave her a heart attack, really. I don't think she's seen me like that."

Effy briefly released my hand from her own, and then crossed her legs underneath her, taking my hand in hers again. "Emily said you were upset, but it was more than that, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I admitted. "It's not every morning I'm a mess like that."

Effy sighed. "I didn't realise... That I would have such an impact on you."

I squeezed her hand in mine. "Neither did I."

"You aren't completely sure, though. About what you want."

I shrugged, and shook my head. "I know I want more of you, but what that is, I don't know."

"Still with the labels, eh?" Effy asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

I returned a weak smile. "You must think I'm silly."

Effy shook her head. "No. There are people who are preoccupied with labels. I'm not one of them. You are, though, because you are consumed with what people will think of you. But it's just me here, Katie. It's just you. No matter what happens here, I won't think bad of you, either way."

"No?" I asked. "If I just wanted your friendship, you wouldn't think bad of me?"

"Not at all. I'd be a bit disappointed... Because, honestly, I would love to do more than just kiss you..." Her words send a shiver through me, and it's obvious she notices it, because she holds my hand a little bit firmer in her own. "Only if you want it, Katie. If you just want my friendship, I'd want that to work, because I know there is more to you than just a beautiful body."

I blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Effy brought my hand up and gently kissed the back of it. "I do."

I nodded. Typical, the first time anyone has said that, and meant it, and it's a bloody girl that does it. Fuck my life.

"Do you ever feel like your life takes unexpected turns?" I asked.

"All the time, Katie." Effy said, half-smiling. "But no one ever takes them with me. Until last night."

I looked at her, my eyebrow raised. "I feel like you sort of dragged me along with you."

Effy shook her head. "No." She said, looking me in the eye again. "You led me here, remember?"

"True." I sighed. "It was sort of automatic."

"It's confused you. It has you questioning yourself. But you don't regret it, because at least you went there. You might not have thought about it before, but now it's in your consciousness, up here..." Effy said, reaching up and letting her fingertips ghost against my temple. "And I know I am responsible."

"Then...you know how hard this is."

"For you? I think so. I can't claim to have had the same dilemma, but I can understand it can be hard."

"You've never questioned yourself?" I asked.

"My sexuality? No. My sanity...well, that's a different story." Effy said, calmly.

"Oh?" I asked curious to know what she meant.

A blank expression crossed Effy's features. Her brow furrowed slightly, and for the second time I saw her vulnerability. "That... Is a story for another time. Much like yours."

"Seems fair." I nodded. "What do you call yourself, then? If you're not straight, or gay, or bi?"

"I call myself Effy." She replied, and I really had to try to stop myself from laughing. "People who are obsessed with labels would call me bisexual."

I can't help myself, and I start to giggle, slightly. She looks at me with a devilishly cute smirk, and the giggles catch in my throat, and I feel a shiver roll over me as she looks into my eyes. Before I know it, I can feel her lips touching mine, and the memory of her kiss from last night replays in my mind, until I realise that it's not a memory, she's actually kissing me again. Her soft lips are against mine, tasting faintly of white wine and cherry lip gloss. Maybe it is true that a single kiss can make you forget yourself, because I completely forgot everything in that moment, who I was, the things I knew... I was just one person sharing a kiss with another person, and nothing else mattered.

Then, I feel it. I'm inching closer to her. But I realise that it's me h is moving, and not her. Her only touch is her palm on my cheek, and her lips on mine. But she feels closer with each second, each movement of our lips as we kiss. She feels so perfect against me, it's almost unreal. Her fingertips gently caress the shell of my ear, and I shiver, right to my core. The contact between us breaks, and my head leans against hers, my hand somehow ending up on her neck.

"...Jesus." I whisper, my heart racing, as I lick my lips.

"You...shivered." Effy said, softly. I nodded, as my eyes closed. She softly kisses to my ear, but it's what she whispered next that gave me goosebumps. "I know where you felt that." She said, slowly.

I'm a first class bitch sometimes. I can be helpful, I get shit done at my job, and ok, I watch some trashy television, but when she whispered that in my ear, I all but melted into a puddle. Scoop me into one of those bloody science class beakers and label it 'Katie 1.0'. Bloody hell, labels. Maybe Effy is right, and I am obsessed. "Fuck."

Of all the words in the sodding English language, I have to pick THAT one.

Effy watched my eyes flick open, and must have seen the panic in my eyes. She took my hand in hers once more, and just held it, calming me. "Relax." She said.

"Bad word choice. Bit like offering steak to a hungry wolf." I replied.

"And I'm the wolf?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look at me like I am prey." I laughed. "How are we supposed to be friends if you look at me like that all the time? You look like you either want to fuck me, or eat me."

Effy shrugged. "Both would be accurate."

I laughed again. "You're impossible." I said, shaking my head.

"Perhaps we aren't meant to be just friends, Katie." She said, looking down at her hands. "What if we're meant for something more?" I couldn't help but feel a twinge somewhere in my heart at the tone of her voice. Hopeful, but with this underlying ache... A loneliness that was deep-rooted and complex. It was then that I realised I was seeing Effy. Not the same Effy everyone else sees, but without all her mysterious aloofness.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Effy." I said, honestly. "I would like to be your friend...because there is something about you. But, I can't promise anything more than that, you know? I'm not saying no... I'm just saying..."

"You're trying to let me down easy?" Effy asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm not...really. I'm not. I'm not going to lie... I do find you attractive. Hell, I think anyone would be a fool not to think that. And this is more than I'd tell anyone right this second, but you're here, and you're involved in it, but I liked kissing you. Yeah, it freaks me out. I've had a reputation since I was fourteen for liking cock, and it's not that I don't, but it's, like, the furthest thing from my mind right now, because all I can think of is you, fucking kissing me and how good it was, and how I'd really, really like you to do it again." I don't know how I managed to get all that out, or even what I said.

Effy looks at me with a blank expression, one that almost looks close to surprise. She leans in close to my ear and chills me to the bone with soft words that caress my mind. "You're fucking sexy when you are flustered."

Before I can respond to her, she pulls back and kisses me again, pulling me close. It's warm, delicate, and not at all clumsy. Her lips don't move in that unsure way that boys seem to have when they kiss. Hers move fluidly against mine, and she pulls me in deeper, setting off tiny explosions in my stomach. I don't want the kiss to end, but I'm running out of air, and then my head is leaning on her shoulder and I am gasping.

"I wish this wasn't so hard." I whispered. I really did. I began to hate this fear I had. I as slowly beginning to see that it was something irrational, and that made no sense.

"Why?" Effy murmured into my ear.

"Because I want you. It's that simple." I admit.

"But still, so complicated."

"Yes." I whisper.

"I can go, if you want."

I lifted my head and looked her in the eye. Her clear, blue honest eyes. "Don't." I said, seriously. "I... Stay?"

"Katie, if I stay..." Effy said, before pausing. Her brow furrowed. "If I stay, you have to trust me. And I have to trust you."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"You have to trust me to help you to explore your mind. "

"Right. And you?"

"I have to trust you to tell me when to stop." Effy says, but it's the gravity of what she means that makes the most impact.

Holy Christ on a tandem bike.

"Can you do that?" She asks, and before I can think, I find myself nodding. She stands up and takes my hand, pulling me up with her. Even out of her Doc Martens, she is taller than me. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

I shake my head and she nods, wandering off. I turn around and pick up the wine glasses, taking them to the sink to rinse them out. I go into my bedroom and turn on the light, realising with relief that I actually did make the bed in the end this afternoon, and tidied up a bit.

"So?" Effy spoke behind me, startling me.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." She shrugged, with a smirk.

"Right." I said, pointing to the door she just came through. "I'm just...gonna..." I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts as I walked past her.

"Yeah." She replied, as I left for the bathroom. I went in and shut the door, leaning against the back of it. I got changed, trying to delay it, but it's not really a half hour long ordeal putting on a tee and shorts, is it? So, a few minutes later, I left the bathroom.

And then walked into my bedroom to find Effy naked in my bed.

* * *

**A/N#2: I especially enjoy Katie's "Holy Christ on a tandem bike." **

**You can just imagine him riding one and saying "what, no one is going to help me? THE PEDALS GET STUCK IN MY FEET!"**

**(Was that a lead balloon I saw?)**

***feedback***

**Right. Sorry about that. Erm, aside from the shitty joke... Review? Pwetty pwease wiv crushed Garibaldis on top? Crushed MDMA? LOL**

**No, seriously. If you got this far, I need to know what you think. If you think I should stick with it or not.**

**Thanks in advance!**


	4. Gunmetal Grey

**A/N: Helloooooo... :-)**

**Welcome to the fourth chapter. This chapter once again pilfers dialogue/scenery from the second (I think) Keffy chapter of Serendipitous Freedom, but seeing as this story is getting under way now, I don't feel that it's necessary for you to have read that story to understand this chapter. The only reason I've done it is to take the interaction from that story and slot it into this one, because I'm writing it as sequentially as SF is written. I'm trying to add enough of KFF's monologuery (is that a word? Oh well, it is now.) so that it adds more depth to this tale, and with any luck, I've managed to make it work. **

**Anyway, on with it, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Any and all typographical errors are unintentional, and a large part of this chapter had had its tense changed, so if I missed a couple of bits, many apologies.**

* * *

**(Katie POV)**

My mind was again, all over the place, as I sat on the balcony looking out into the night sky, with an old-fashioned glass in my hand that held some slowly melting ice, and a lot of vodka. The last two days had not turned out like I had expected them to, at all. My mind couldn't switch off, it seemed, and I needed a drink to calm my thoughts, before I went completely mental. It had been a very fucking strange twenty-four hours, starting with dinner, which was unexpected, but nice, and then the night just got surreal from that point, for the second time this week. (although in the end, it had turned me on immensely, I'm not going to lie.), ended with a day spent somewhere I never thought I would be going to, in the company of someone I was finding myself more drawn to, with each passing moment spent in her strange presence.

Seriously, me at a folk festival, with a girl? When Effy had asked me the night before, if I would go with her, I very nearly laughed myself stupid. It was the last place that I said I would have been seen at, and I think it just made Effy all the more determined to take me. It also made me wonder if Effy was interested in exposing me to more than just a sexual awakening.

"Come with me. You'll enjoy it." Effy said, her calm monotone in full effect, as she lay wrapped up in both me and my duvet.

I scoffed. "Oh, please. No fashion and no hot boys? Just grungy hippies who don't bathe. No thanks."

"I think you'd be surprised." Effy replied, gently stroking through my fringe.

But I had known then that the blue-eyed brunette's tone said it all. She was going, and I would be going too. I could tell by the look in her eyes... That twinkle that gently told me that I didn't have a choice, that I would want to go, because Effy would be there with me, and not make it seem so awful. Whether that was true or not...

"You at least have to see Naomi's show." Effy said.

"Wrong twin, Eff." I said, tangling myself further into the duvet that the two of us were sharing. It was interesting, how when we weren't lying in bed, she just seemed to confuse the shit out of me, but lying here like this, it was a different story. She still maintained her manner of speaking, but was less confusing and spoke in fewer circles than any other time, which made it much less confusing for me, also. She also said a lot more, and dropped that mask of hers that I was finding to be irritating the more we went on. But then, it occurred to me that maybe she was just much smarter than I was, or perhaps something else. As beautiful as her eyes were (again, not going to lie),

"No, Emily is already going to see it. I mean you should." Effy stated. "Open your mind, Katie. She's amazing once you get to know her."

"Emily tells me she paints." I said.

"Yes." Effy replied, as I nestled my head onto Effy's shoulder. "She is really quite good."

"And you say she's ok?"

"Katie, I've know her since we were in college. Very talented. But she also got hurt by a girl. So..." Effy said.

"She's not about to hurt Emily in a hurry, is that what you are telling me?" I asked.

"You're a quick one, Katie." Effy smirked.

"And you and her have never...?"

Effy gave a soft chuckle. "No. It would be like sleeping with my brother."

"Right. Just friends then."

"Besides... They want each other. They might not say it, but they do."

"Ems deserves to be happy." I said, quietly.

"So does Naomi."

I lay silently for a few moments, closed my eyes and breathed in my surroundings, noting the soft flowery scent of my cotton sheets, and the scent of Effy lying with me, naked as the day she was born, in contrast to myself. I was topless, but still wore a pair of boxer briefs. They had very nearly come off as well, along with my shirt which had, as Effy and I spent a good amount of time snogging each other stupid. And Effy... She had been naked to begin with.

Though it wasn't the first time Effy had slept in my bed, I was still hesitant to bare all in front of the mysterious girl who seemed to be drawing me in, regardless of my held ideas about myself. Not that I'm particularly worried about a lover seeing my tits, I mean, they're an awesome set, and I wasn't afraid to show them off, but there was something about the way that Effy looked at me, that made me feel more vulnerable about being completely naked in front of her. It was as though she saw me not just as a woman, but as something that was unique, amazing and perfect. Like I was the one person wearing white, in a sea of people dressed in black, and not only that, there was a fucking halo all around me. I don't think I'm anything close to angelic, the closest I came was one year in college when I dressed as one on a float in a street parade.

I could see by the look in her eyes, when we had gone to bed the evening before. Could see just how much Effy wanted me. It scared and excited me all at the same time, and the whirlwind of emotions were once again confusing me, as I sat out on my balcony, nursing half of the vodka that was left in my glass.

That night, Effy watched me as I bit my bottom lip, as I played it over in my mind as to what I should do with a naked Effy in my bed, her beautiful naked skin on display, brunette hair splayed out over the pillow. Beautiful naked skin? Either my brain is right into confusing the shit out of me, or I'm completely fucked, here. In that way.

Effy must have known what I was thinking, as she quirked an eyebrow at me, as I was standing in the doorway.

"I'm not going to bite, Katie. Unless...of course...you ask me to." She smirked. "Just come to bed."

"You're naked." I said, matter-of-factly. Good one, Katie. State-the-fucking-obvious, why don't you?

"Yes." Effy said. "I am."

I went to step forward and hesitated. I was about to say something else, when Effy calmly sat up and got to her feet, walking over to me, as I stood still in the doorway, nervous as hell. I felt my breathing become shallow as my eyes were drawn to Effy like two tiny chestnut coloured magnets. They slowly raked up and down her naked form, and I couldn't help but linger over the bits of her that it was getting hard for me to deny I was wondering about. Curiosity is a bitch. And so am I sometimes, but that's another story.

Effy's hand came up and lifted my chin so my eyes met hers. "You are more curious than you think you are, Katie."

Fuck. I could feel myself blushing as a small shiver ran through my own body, because I knew that Effy was right. I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. Because from the cool expression Effy had across her features, I knew that the taller girl just knew, either by instinct or otherwise. I had spent years looking at boys, and knew what to look for like the back of my hand, but this time, I was faced with the first naked woman I had seen, other than myself and Emily. But it was the confronting nature that Effy had that was making me nervous. Can't really get more confronting than standing completely fucking starkers in front of a confirmed, but now confused straight girl, with a look in your eyes that betrays your words and says very clearly 'I want to fuck you senseless', can you? Christ.

"Hey." Effy said, gently. "Don't be so terrified."

I swallowed. "I... Jesus." I whispered.

Effy stepped closer, close enough to me to feel her body heat against my own, but not close enough to touch. "No pressure, remember?" She said, softly.

"You say that..." I mumbled, "but you're standing very close to me. And you're very naked."

"I sleep naked." Effy shrugged.

"Of course you do." I said, my voice barely a whisper, as my eyes suddenly found something interesting on the floor to look at.

"It's ok to look, Katie." Effy said, gently, as she stepped backwards. "Open your mind."

I took a deep breath, as my heart leapt in my chest and slowly trailed my eyes up Effy's legs, taking in the smooth contours of her naked thighs and then continuing to look upwards, my eyes flicking to the space between Effy's legs, which was smooth, save for a small patch of short, curly hair. I could feel a flicker of desire running through me as my eyes moved up over Effy's flat stomach, and I thought to myself that I had never seen anything look so smooth and pure before. If it was possible, my breathing had become more shallow, as my head began to level itself and my eyes met Effy's breasts. I nervously, but blatantly stared at them, for the first time visually getting to know another girl's tits. Sure, I had seen Emily's, but this was completely different. They were firm and beautiful, though smaller than my own. And I was quite proud that nature had bestowed breasts upon me that were not too big, not too small, just the right size to not appear like a complete and total bimbo, and enough for a boy to grab onto, in the heat of the moment.

Or a girl, I suppose.

I dragged my eyes from the beautiful breasts of the brunette standing in front of me, up her collarbones, her neck and then I met Effy's stark blue eyes. Blue eyes that were staring at me with a mixture of lust and amused curiosity.

"You like what you see." Effy stated. She was right, but I have to admit, it was also a complete fucking understatement, now that I think about it. But the words wouldn't leave my lips, so I nodded slowly. I don't know what was worse, at this point. Word vomit, or speechlessness.

Effy stepped just that little bit closer to me, and I became more aware of the body heat that radiated from her. She raised her hand and placed it over my heart, feeling the quick rhythm that even I knew was beating under her fingertips. "Your heart is racing." She said, gently.

"I'm nervous." I replied. Now it was me with the understatements.

Effy cocked her head to one side and stared at me, and. I felt myself being anchored by the cool blue gaze that pierced my consciousness. I felt my breathing slow down, and a smirk crossed Effy's lips as she slowly felt my heartbeat slowing beneath her fingers, as well. "Better?" She asked, softly.

"Yes." My voice came out husky, my lisp more pronounced than usual. How the fuck does she manage to instil a sense of calm in me when at the same time I was so nervous (and ok, a bit scared, though now, I can't for the life of me think why.)

Effy smiled at me, and I knew it was because she could see the desire in my eyes, my pupils growing wider, blacker by the second, and probably giving my thinking away. She lifted her hand and gently stroked her fingertips down my cheek, and along her jawline. My curiosity partially won out, as her fingertips ghosted over my lips I didn't feel as though I could resist. My lips moved under her touch, ever so gently kissing them. My eyes closed, and I wasn't sure whether my senses were deceiving me, but then I did it again. Soft and subtle, yet I know she could feel the tremble in them as well. I felt her, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, kissing me softly.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was about to lose my dinner at that point, because the nervous feeling in my stomach was almost making me sick, as well as making me squirm. But the second Effy kissed me, I felt the feeling begin to dissipate, no longer feeling like nausea, but of butterflies that sent not altogether un-pleasurable sensations all through me, settling back again low in my stomach.

It was an unconscious movement, as I wrapped my arms around Effy and pulled her closer, needing to feel more of her body against my own. I still felt safe, Effy wasn't pushing it and I was grateful for it. I could sense that Effy really was prepared to let this go at my own pace, something that no one else I had ever had been with allowed me to do. This, strangely enough, was the first time that I didn't have to play catch-up with someone, and it was new to me, but something that I thought I could easily get used to. I knew that I couldn't trust my voice not to waver or break. I also knew that in spite of my apprehensions, I was so close to just throwing caution to the wind and letting Effy dive into me, or vice versa. But I was still scared, even though I felt more at ease with Effy. She kissed the top of my head and wrapped her own arms around me.

"Come to bed, Katie." Effy whispered.

I looked up at her, nerves probably plastered all over my face. Effy knew my look was a question, wanting to know if Effy meant what I thought she meant.

"Your pace, not mine." Effy replied, expressionless. But it was her voice that told me what a look couldn't. Reassurance that I was in the lead, here. I reached around to Effy's hand, and linked her fingers with my own. I felt a jolt of electricity, at that moment,realising how perfectly they seemed to fit together. I swallowed, and led Effy to my bed, laying down on my back. Effy laid down beside me.

I turned onto my side and let my eyes run over Effy's naked form once more. "You... You don't mind this... Being naked while I'm not?" I asked, quietly.

"No. We're always naked. It's only for the sake of decency that we cover up." Effy replied. "Why should it bother me?"

"Right." I have no fucking idea now she managed to make so much perfect sense while discombobulating me.

"It doesn't bother you, either." Effy replied. "Except when it's you who is naked."

I blinked. My brow furrowed, and suddenly I felt the need to not only show Effy that she was wrong, but to show myself that I could do this, I could bare myself to this woman who both terrified and excited me. I didn't take my eyes off Effy as I sat up, and my fingers reached for the neck of my shirt. I caught Effy's eyebrow raising as I slipped the shirt over my head, and paused with my arms inside the fabric, obstructing Effy's view of my naked tits. I took a deep breath to steel myself, the nervousness spiking its way through my body. A streak of boldness ran through me, thinking that it was now, or never, and I pulled the shirt off my arms entirely, and tossed it aside, unable to break my eye contact with Effy.

I felt my breathing become shallow again, and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I was probably fucking blushing as red as Emily's hair, too. I willed my heart to calm itself, lest I have an attack, and sat there, topless, allowing Effy to drink me in.

"You're exposed." Effy said, her voice low. I nodded. "May I?" She asked. It took a second for me to realise that Effy was asking my permission to touch me. I swallowed, my throat impossibly dry, and bit my bottom lip before nodding slowly. I braced myself, because while I knew Effy wouldn't go any further than I wanted, I wasn't entirely sure where she was going to touch me. Effy's hand reached up to my face, and her palm rested against my cheek. Slowly, she slid her palm down my neck, her touch a mixture of firmness and tentativeness, skimming over my collarbone, and across my shoulder, then back to the centre of my throat. I shivered as the cool fingertips ran lightly down in between my breasts, and my eyes flickered shut as I felt Effy shift beside me.

"Lie down." She whispered. I did as she requested, shifting my body down my bed and laying flat on my back. The nervousness began to peak again. But it wasn't just nervousness. Effy quickly sat astride me, settling above my hips, sending a chill through me that set my heart racing faster. Effy locked eyes with mine and my nerves mostly vanished again, as Effy leaned over me. She bent down and slowly began to kiss up my naked stomach, making me squirm underneath her as my eyes once again automatically closed, and I just let myself feel. "Watch." Effy said, as she paused at the top of my stomach. I opened her eyes and looked down, watching and feeling as Effy slowly kissed up my midriff and paused between my breasts.

"You're gorgeous." Effy said, without any sign in her voice that she wasn't being completely truthful with me. "Truth." She stated, before resuming her kisses. I felt herself relaxing more as Effy let her lips move over my tits, her long fingers skimming up my stomach until they closed around the firm globes, the warmth of her hands making me sigh, softly. Effy kissed up to my neck, before crashing her lips against mine, kissing me deeply. Her hands kept moving as she kissed me, brushing over my breasts, and palming over my nipples that were becoming rock hard with each passing moment. Effy placed her thumbs and forefingers around my nipples and gave them a gentle squeeze, and I groaned, breaking the lip lock between us.

"Christ." I breathed, my chest rising and falling very quickly. "Eff..."

Effy framed my face with her hands and kissed my lips softly. She could sense that I was still afraid, no matter how much my body reacted to her touch. "You don't have to be afraid, Katie." She said, quietly. "I want you to be comfortable with this."

"I know." I breathed. My breathing became calmer, as Effy slowly stroked my cheek, attempting to quell the nervous energy that was inside me. "I just...it's..." I huffed in frustration, mental, emotional and sexual. "I want you, I do... I just... I'm not sure I'm ready and when you do that to me, you make me want you more and... I've never felt this way, it's so different to what I'm used to and I didn't think it would be this scary. I mean I think it's a good fear, but I can't seem to let go of it. At least... Not yet." Fuck me, the words spilled out so rapidly from my mouth that I wasn't sure they made any sense as soon as they left my lips. "Does that...even...make sense?"

A smirk returned to Effy's lips. She nodded, and leaned in to kiss me again, before gently pulling away. "I don't deny that I want you, Katie." She said. "I'll be completely frank with you." She continued, slowly stroking the backs of her fingers down my cheek. "I think you are beautiful. You intrigue me, Katie. You are so much more than your harsh exterior. That I can easily see through. I like what I see. Not just for your body, which is very aesthetically pleasing..." My brow furrowed. "...It means I think you're fucking fit." Effy said, looking down at my naked torso. She placed her hand over my heart. "There is compassion and bravery inside you, Katie. You care. You care so much it's astonishing." She leaned in and kissed my forehead, and then placed a delicate kiss against my lips. "The only thing about you is that you try too hard to fit in with things that aren't you." She said, calmly.

I frowned. "Well that's hardly seductive. What are your other lines to try and get me into bed?" I said, sarcastically.

Effy raised an eyebrow. "I'm already in your bed, Katie. We have only just scratched the surface of what we could be doing." She stated.

I sighed. "I know." I replied, softly. I had images that were flashing through my mind, and the more they appeared to me, the more interested I became, honestly. So interested, in fact, that the dampness in my boxers had managed to become rather uncomfortable. Ok, so maybe I'm not as completely straight as I thought. Evidence doesn't fucking lie, does it?

Effy smirked as she watched the subtle change in my eyes. "You're in that place, aren't you? That place where fantasy is between your ears and no one you speak to knows what you think of."

I nodded as my eyes shut. "Yes." I whispered.

"I think you want me to take you there." Effy whispered, close to my ear, close enough to send shivers all the way through me, which I know she felt. "So that it becomes... real." She leaned into my neck and kissed the soft space where my neck meets my shoulder, causing the grip I had on her thighs to become just that tiny bit tighter. I gasped, feeling sensation rush through me that felt amplified because of the thoughts I was entertaining in her mind. I groaned as Effy began to slowly suck on the sensitive spot, my hips moving upwards slightly of their own accord, grinding against Effy. My hand quickly reached up and grabbed onto Effy's neck as sparks shot through my stomach, settling as a steadily growing ache in my centre.

"Fuck!" I muttered. "I do... Oh, god I do... I just..." My voice came in short gasps, my resistance almost slipping away from me. My mind may sure as shit be confused, but it appears that my body didn't have the same dilemma.

I was relieved, as well as slightly disappointed, really, when Effy pulled away from my neck and met my brown eyes with calm, trusting blue ones. "I know, Katie." She said. "I'm going to wait for you to want it all. But don't think... that doesn't mean... I'm not going to try and persuade you." Her last words came with an amused, seductive smirk that made me whimper.

"Fuck you." I said. But Effy knew I meant it playfully, which I did.

"One of these days, Katie." Effy smirked. "I'm going to shag you into little pieces. And you are going to love every second and beg for more." She slid herself off my quivering frame and pulled the duvet over the both of us.

I turned to her, and noted the curious expression she had as she watched me. She reached over and stroked her fingers through my fringe. I leaned in and kissed her. I think it surprised her, because it was the first time I had kissed her, and not the other way around. She pulled my slightly closer and it was actually me who deepened it, surprising the both of us. Her fingers threaded through my hair and I reached up to her neck. She let me kiss her until I was breathless, and I parted my lips from hers and lay my head back on the pillow. There was something I wanted to know. "Who taught you to be... Well, you?"

"My brother."

"Oh." I replied. "Is he sing-" I could barely stop the automatic question.

"Don't bother." Effy said, cutting me off gently. "He's married now, and I don't like to share." She smirked, blue eyes burning. It was a possessive statement, and I don't deny it sent a thrill through me.

"I wasn't... Shit. Habit... You know?" I said.

"Katie. It's ok. I'm just letting you know, that's all."

"Ok." I said. "I don't think I'd bother with him, anyway. One of you may be too much for me, never mind two."

"Too much?" Effy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can't figure out whether it's good or bad, but... I hope it's good."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "I mean, I'm not really sure what I'm doing, or where this is going, but..."

Effy placed her fingers against my lips to silence me. "I understand, Katie. You don't have to say anymore." She said. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close, and I nestled my head into her shoulder. She gently kissed my neck. "Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

I closed my eyes, and a few minutes later realised that this was the safest I had ever felt. My last thought before I fell asleep was how curious it was, that someone who could make me feel so aroused and out of control could also make me feel this safe, like nothing in the world could hurt me.

The next morning, when I woke up in her arms, I didn't feel the same sense of panic that I had felt the morning before. We had gone to bed mostly sober, so it wasn't as thought I was waking up in a coyote ugly what-the-fuck sort of way. But what surprised me was how comfortable it felt to wake up next to her. I mean, I didn't know what it was about her, but something was at attracting me to her, and I meant what I said, I really wasn't sure where it was all going. But I had this feeling, when I woke up next to her. I watched her as she slept, and it occurred to me that this thing that I'd been so scared of hadn't been as bad as I thought. For the most part, I thought that it would repulse me, kissing her, letting her touch me in an intimate way. But I realised now that it didn't. That it had been a very pleasurable experience.

But still, I was partially in shock. That section of my mind that thought that this wasn't who I was, the part that was hanging on to old, preconceived ideas was still very present, but I was also surprised. Because I also felt sadness, and annoyance at myself, because for the first time, I didn't want to feel that way about it all. I didn't want to fear it, and in that moment, it scared the shit out of me more than anything else that had happened when she had been with me. I found myself wanting her, really wanting her, and I was beginning to freak out again.

"Calm down." Effy mumbled, sleepily opening her eyes and yawning. "Your brain is loud."

My eyes went wide. "How do you do that?"

Effy sighed, shifting onto her side to face me, closing her eyes gently before opening them again, the honest blue meeting me head on. "I heard you. Your breathing changes when you get nervous."

"Oh."

Effy turned around to look at the time. "Shit."

"What is it."

"I have to go." Effy said, crawling out from under the duvet.

"Now?"

"Yes. But...I'll see you later." She said, getting to her feet and picking up her clothes off the floor. It was the definitiveness of her voice that got to me.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll see you at the festival." She said, pulling on her bra and t-shirt. She slid into her jeans and sat on the end of the bed pulling on her boots and doing up the laces. She stood up and came around to my side of the bed, and knelt down. She reached towards me, and slid her fingers through my fringe, and I let my eyes fall shut. I sighed.

I realised then, that I didn't want her to go.

"You will come, Katie. It is your choice, but... I know you will." She said, as I opened my eyes. She leaned in and kissed me softly. "Brandon Hill. It starts at ten. Text me when you get there."

I hesitated, before nodding. I bit my bottom lip, and I was sure there was uncertainty in my expression, because she took my hand in hers and held it firmly.

"I am sorry that I have to go. But I'll explain later." Effy said, softly.

"You'd better. It feels like you're doing a walk of shame, or something." I replied.

Effy smirked. "I must remember how sarcastic you are in the mornings."

"You assume we are gonna wake up like this again." I scoffed.

She looked at me with serious eyes. "Who says we aren't?" She kissed me again. "Later."

I watched as she stood up, and turned to walk out of my bedroom, letting her arm stretch before her fingers left my own. My arm fell limply down over my stomach, as I watched her walk out. She was right. I knew then, that I would go. But right then, I wasn't sure if it wouldn't be the last time. Because I was annoyed. Why did she have to leave? This enigmatic woman who had set this storm inside me had left me where I lay, with little explanation.

In fact, I wasn't really annoyed, I was pissed off. But not for the usual reason people would think. I wasn't pissed off because I'd been left in bed, I felt that way because I'd been left in bed by someone who was slowly peeling away every protective layer I'd built around myself, either consciously or otherwise. Someone who was broadening my horizons, shaking me up, and changing my perspectives. She made me feel as though I wasn't in control of myself, and I didn't know how to deal with that, and that was what pissed me off.

I grumbled to myself, throwing the duvet off me and getting up, pulling on my t-shirt and stalking out to the kitchen to make some coffee. I knew Emily was I busy this morning, so I couldn't call her and talk, though I really felt the need to. She also mentioned she was going to the festival, so at least I would see her there. Hopefully I could keep it together until then.

* * *

**A/N#2: And that's where this chapter ends. The next chapter will be up as soon as I've figured out what's going to be in it. (Naturally!)**

**Reviews are most welcome, feel free to tell me it's good, if it's shit, if I'm completely fucking it up...whatever lol**

**(No, seriously, TELL ME! I'd like to know.)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	5. Violet Indigo

**A/N: Greetings, everyone. Thanks awfully to everyone who has followed/favourited. And to those of you who have reviewed, it's been both encouraging and helpful.**

**You'll note the title of this chapter is not a shade of grey. The reason for which will become apparent as you read it.**

**I have to give a shoutout and thanks to the reviewer****_ SkyBlue _****for the idea for this chapter, who asked if Effy's point of view would be in this story. I wasn't sure, originally, because it's been confusing enough for me to write Katie's POV, much less tackling Effy's. I think she's an extremely complex character, full of strange, colourful and interesting twisting corners that I was unsure of being able to capture. But, I decided to challenge myself and see if I could do it, and with any luck I've pulled it off. For anyone who simply reads these stories and doesn't write, when you write from different points of view, it's like wearing a different hat. When I was writing TPA, it was switching between Emily and Naomi, which I can do easily now, even though SF is written third person. It was hard to get Katie's, because she is not only completely unlike me, she's unlike anyone I know, or would even hang out with. So this is, if you will, trying on a new hat to see if it fits.**

**So, this chapter covers a couple of things from the Stonem point of view. When Emily met Naomi, and also when Effy met Katie. In order to keep from repeating myself, there isn't terrible much dialogue between Katie and Effy, because I've already repeated it from SF into Katie's chapters, and didn't want to do so a third time and bore you all senseless. So it's mostly Effy's internal monologue, but there is dialogue between her and Naomi that isn't in SF. A bonus, if you will.**

**It also gets a bit "new age" (not sure if that's the right word), but you'll see what I mean.**

**On with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination, and all that. Any typos are the property of my speedy fingers not registering properly on my iPad.**

* * *

**(Effy POV)**

I had never been so struck by someone, as I have been struck by Katie Fitch. If Naomi was under some spell with Emily, I had fallen under the same one with her sister.

I never thought of myself as the person who wanted to actually have a relationship with someone, because I'd had enough problems with relationships with my family growing up. Mostly absent parents, you see. Jim fucked off with another woman, and Anthea, well... She was one of those free spirit types who cared more about sitting under a pyramid and chanting "ohm", than the fact that her own daughter was going completely off the rails at sixteen.

I've always sensed things, you see. I watch people, I listen. You learn a hell of a lot more, that way, and after I very nearly escaped this crazy life, I began to see more than people normally do. It's hard to describe, because mostly, people just think you are crazy if you say it out loud. But the best way I can describe it, is to tell you what I saw when Emily met Naomi for the second time.

I was sitting on the steps of Naomi's bus as she was painting, and we were having a usual conversation.

"You working tonight, Eff?" Naomi had asked me.

"Only for a bit. Freddie and I are handing out flyers for a punk band that's playing tonight. Should be done by about six." I replied.

"Way to sound enthusiastic about it, Eff." Naomi laughed, as she dipped her paintbrush into the can of solvent that was sitting on top of her paintbox.

I looked at what she was painting and shook my head. "You are entirely too enthusiastic about THAT painting."

"Oh, not this again. Can't you let it go?" Naomi whined, as she ran her brush through the palette, and then began applying paint to the side of the bus.

"Naoms, it's a woman being fucked by an octopus. It's-"

"If you say obscene, I will paint it on that jacket of yours." Naomi replied, cutting me off, pointing a loaded paintbrush at me.

I raised my eyebrow at her, giving her a "you wouldn't dare" look.

"I will! When you're least expecting it, I'll kidnap it when you're asleep and do it." She laughed.

The thing I liked about Naomi, and her mother Gina was that it was uplifting being around them. They both helped me a great deal when I needed it, and I'll forever be grateful to both of them. Gina and my mother had been friends for years, but I had only properly got to know Naomi when we were in college. I was in a pretty messed up place, mentally, and one day, Naomi saved my life. She was the only friend who stuck by me through my problems, and we became closer because of it. It helped, I suppose, that I thought she was fit enough to shag, but it's never happened. I've always been comfortable being what society would call bisexual. Male, or female... I'll sleep with either, it's more about the person for me. I've never been afraid or ashamed of my body, but I've never been one to flaunt it, either, there is just something about me that draws people in, I think.

My eyes get people. The same are true for Naomi's... Though hers are a much lighter blue than mine are. Blue eyes are just mesmerising...they pierce right into you. Brown eyes, like Katie's and Emily's are warm and compassionate. Eyes like mine and Naoms? They can be cool, or cold as ice, and are extremely vivid and clear.

Where was I? Oh yes...

"You know this is Tony's jacket." I said, in my usual bored monotone. It's true, it was my brother's jacket...to begin with. He gifted it to me when he left for university. I've only seen him a handful of times since, but we do keep in contact.

"Yeah. I think he'd like it, don't you?"

I just smirked and shook my head, as I lit a cigarette. It was then that I saw Emily. Well, then she was just a council employee who happened to be walking past Naomi's bus, but it was still her. She was walking towards us.

"Naoms. To your right." I said, quietly. Naomi looked to her right at the approaching woman, dropping her paintbrush on the ground. As she scrambled to pick it u, I watched the woman who was coming toward us. She was short, but she was attractive, no doubt about that, in a very cute sort of way. Soft brown eyes, and bright red hair that was nothing if not distinctive. She slowed down as she came closer, I tilted my head and looked at her curiously. I took a long drag from my cigarette as she stopped in front of us.

"Afternoon..." She said, as she smiled. "Doing a spot of painting?"

"Er...yeah." Naomi replied. "Work in progress, y'know."

"Yeah, I've seen it progress, I walk past here often. It's looking good." said, brushing her fringe out of her eye and tucking it back behind her ear.

I felt it then. The aura surrounding the two of them. I've always seen one around Naomi, it's very bright, it matches her personality. True, she has her moments, and she can be a bit of a moody bitch sometimes, but generally, she cares about her friends, me in particular. She knows what I've been through in my life, and doesn't think any different of me because of it. Nor does her mother. I'm very lucky to have the both of them be a part of my life.

Anyway, it's like a halo, or an aura that surrounds her, and it changes depending on the situation. Dim, at most times, but there are times when it stands out more than others. It was yellow, to match her blonde hair, I suppose. Everyone's aura had a different colour. Gina's is white, and I have never seen it not burn brightly. She is such a positive person, and sees the goodness in everyone. She is truly one in a million.

Emily's... Emily's was dark. I was surprised, because everyone had some light in their aura, but hers was very low. Mine used to be the same, but I At least, it was until Naomi turned around to speak to her. I watched the moment when the aura surrounding Emily lit up, and it's colour was a bright, rich red. But as I watched the two of them together, I saw something I had never seen before. Not once had I seen one person's aura merge with another's. That is, until I watched the different lights around them split, and connect with one another, until a bright orange glow surrounded them both. And it was then that I knew. That the two of them were meant for each other.

"...Thanks." Naomi replied. I could feel a nervous energy radiating off her, but it was curious, too. "You come past here often?"

"Every day, actually. Part of my inspection run." The redhead replied, with a smile. She looked at me, noticing that I was watching the two of them. If it bothered her, she didn't let on.

"Oh, right. As part of your...council job, was it?" Naomi smirked.

"Y-yes." The redhead stuttered in reply. She looked at Naomi nervously, and I could feel it so much, it was just radiating off her. As though it was something she'd never felt before. I think it had something to do with Naomi's tone, which was a little standoffish, though I'm not sure why. I loved her, but Jesus, she could be a real tit sometimes. But then, even though I knew there was something between these two, they didn't, so I couldn't very well call Naomi out on something she didn't know herself yet.

"Yeah... Look, sorry about the noise last night. Won't happen again... I'll get my mates to drag me clubbing or something next year." Naomi said, while the redhead traced her eyes over her body. If that wasn't an eye-fuck, I don't know one was, and I'm sure the redhead would deny it, because I suspected she's normally a shy type of girl. But she was taking in everything about Naomi, right down to the charity wristbands on her arm.

They say that it only takes about 0.2 seconds to fall in love. And I am fairly sure that in the space of time they were looking at each other, Naomi and the redhead had fallen for each other. I know it sounds ridiculous, given that Naomi didn't even know her name, but it's not about the name, is it? It's about everything behind the name. We say "Oh, I love that name", but you can't kiss a name. You can't physically make love to a name, you make love to the person who has that name.

The two were blatantly staring at each other, and I rolled my eyes (a habit I've picked up from Naoms over the years) and coughed. That shook them out of their visual deadlock, although, on the one hand, I really hated to do it, because they were sharing one hell of a connected moment, and I could see it clearly. Their combined orange energy whirled around them, much like those animations you see of electrons, with an atom in the middle and whizzing particles spinning around it in circles.

"Uh... Look, it's ok. I'm sure it was some local old granny on a power trip." The redhead said, playing it off like it was no big deal.

I watched Naomi as she smirked. "Ooh, I'm not sure Mrs Higgins would like you calling her that. Makes her sound a little too much like the town who-"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that..." The petite woman started, before her words caught in her throat, as she got a look at the expression on Naomi's face. "You're fucking with me." She said, flatly, forgetting that she was on the clock.

"Yeah, sorry. Can't resist it with you official types." Naomi said, giving her a quick once over look. There was a smarminess to her voice. Personally, I think it comes from being raised as Gina's daughter. While Naomi and I have made up our own decisions about how do live our lives, we, having hippies as parents, were taught to be distrustful or authority. Plus, my best friend was nothing if not bitingly sarcastic when she wanted to be.

"Right." The redhead replied. I'm not sure Naomi could, but I could sense the disappointment, the hurt in her tone. Even her eyes, which were lit up so brightly while she looked Naomi over had gone. And what's more, the auras were behaving differently. They began to dissolve from their harmony and began to dance around each other, as though they were trying to find the connection, but it had been lost and was just out of reach. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day." She said, with the brightest smile she could muster. She turned and walked away. But as she did, the darkness returned to her aura, and by the time she was turning the corner, it was as dull as it had been when she had first walked up.

That's another thing I knew then. The redhead had been interested, I knew that from when she was surrounded by all that red glow. An aura changes, you see... When you see something that piques your interest... It almost jumps out of you and surrounds your being. So you can understand why I say this is difficult to explain... If I told everyone what I saw, all the time when I looked at people, they would lock me in the nuthouse and throw out the key. Even Naomi had a hard time understanding it sometimes. But don't think my visor is all crazy colours and auras and atoms whizzing in the air. I could control it. Most of the time.

But the interaction between Emily and Naomi, the first time I saw them together... It was literally like an explosion of colour. It was something remarkable. I was seeing two people who were in love, but didn't know it yet.

It was only later, when Naomi went onto the bus and upstairs that she found the notice, looked at it, and learned the woman's name was Emily.

"Ah. So, now she has a first name, too." I said, as I read the notice myself.

"Yeah. Not that it matters." Naomi said, a little sadly. "I told you, I probably won't run into her again."

"Oh, I don't know. Anything is possible." I said, with a slight smirk as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know something." Naomi deadpanned. I raised my eyebrow and handed the notice back to her, before turning my back and walking back down the stairs.

"Bitch!" Naomi called after her.

Sure, I could have told her what I'd seen, but I didn't. I kept it to myself, because i didn't feel the need to interfere just yet.

That night, Naomi and I got to the club around eight, and had a few drinks, and while Naomi went off to dance, I sat in a darkened corner, just observing the crowd. That's when I noticed the same dark aura I had first seen around Emily. And it was sitting opposite another girl, who looked very similar to Emily, but her hair was a much darker shade. Almost burgundy, as it were. Her aura... It was the strangest colour I'd ever seen in an aura. Violet. Not blue, nor purple... Violet. I thought I'd seen every no, I hadn't. Not until I saw her.

Then, something completely unexpected happened. My own aura began to glow. It came as an electric indigo colour. It was perfectly complementary to her violet. Sparks of colour shot out towards the violet hue surrounding her, which formed something sort of like a shield around her. But it was soft, not hard like an odrinary shell.

I think that was my 0.2 seconds.

Emily must have sensed me watching, because she turned around and looked at me. I gave her a gentle smile. I may not have known her, but I knew what she was going to become to Naomi. And I knew that neither of them could stop it. They just had to run into each other again. I wanted to make sure that happened. I was just telling her that I knew, with my smile.

I walked away to get a drink, and then went out to the balcony for a smoke. Halfway through it, Naomi came out to join me. Her aura was that tone of yellow it got when she was worried about something. I raised my eyebrow, silently asking what the matter was.

"You'll never guess who I just saw." Naomi said, as she lit her smoke.

"Who?"

"Emily." She said, as she exhaled. "The council girl?"

"Ah."

Naomi nodded. "Ran into her in the loo. She looked upset."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Didn't really get a chance. But, when I walked in I heard sniffling. Only one of the cubicles was occupied. She got out while I was in my cubicle. When I got out she was staring at the mirror. We did the whole "what are you doing here" thing, and I said drinks and a dance. She said much the same thing and then left."

"Odd."

"Yeah. Oh well, fancy another drink?" Naomi asked, stubbing out her cigarette, and walking back inside.

I rolled my eyes and followed her. See what I mean about her being a bit of a tit sometimes? She can also be oblivious, too. It was only when we got close to the bar that I noticed Emily was sitting at it. I nudged Naomi. "Naoms... There she is. Go talk to her."

"What? Why?"

"You said she was upset. Just go and ask her if she wants to talk."

"Eff! She doesn't know me from a bar of soap, that's just...weird." Naomi replied.

I rolled my eyes again. "Come on already." I said, pushing her towards Emily.

"Eff...what are you-"

"Just go and talk to her, will you?" I said, giving her a final nudge.

Naomi groaned, and Emily had turned to face her. They stared at each other awkwardly, for a moment.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Naomi, this is Emily. Emily, this is Naomi. There, now you've been introduced. Naoms, buy her a drink or something and make conversation, will you?" I said, a little hurriedly, before giving them both a smirk, turning and walking away from the orange glow that had formed behind me.

I turned to find the other girl. I searched for the violet glow I had seen before. I found it, but it was hard, it was dull, you see... Still there but... Muted. So, I did what I knew she needed someone to do. I went over and talked to her.

I never expected to end up back to her flat. Her aura was confusing to me. Mine, I knew, was shining brightly, more brightly than I had ever seen. I asked her about what had happened, and she tried to fob me off but I could not let it go. I wanted to go somewhere quieter with her but she just started walking, and she wasn't paying attention, so I just followed her. She must have been on autopilot, because she lead me slowly to her flat.

I couldn't not follow her, you see. She was magnetic. Fiery, and beautiful. But I could tell she didn't know it. She had no idea of her own beauty, because it had never been shown to her properly. And I wanted to show her that beauty. When she told me she wasn't gay... I knew it couldn't be that simple. She seemed confused as to why I was in her flat, and why now that we were having that awkward conversation, she couldn't stop looking at me. But I didn't need her to tell me that. I knew because I saw it.

I wanted her. I don't deny that. She wasn't saying much, I think she was confused by me, which isn't surprising. I'm a very confusing person, if you don't know me. I know that. Because I watch people, and when I speak, I tend to talk around points I'm trying to make. It's been that way for a long time, but those who know me well know I am very intelligent, and they know I speak with an insight that not many people have within their wildest imagination. I could tell, though, that I was freaking Katie out. I wasn't meaning to do it, but I think it was just the way I couldn't stop looking at her. She was magnetic to my eyes, the violet of her aura was hypnotic to me, and the pull I felt from her turned my mind into a thousand hands that just wanted to reach out for her. I could see what my own aura was doing, it was burning so brightly, I was so struck by her. It was almost blinding me, and I am thankful that Katie couldn't see it herself, because it might have sent her running.

But then I remembered that is as in her flat, so there wasn't far she was going to go if she did. But I didn't want her to, I knew that. I wanted to get to know her, to talk with her more, to...

I had to hold myself back. Because I knew what I wanted from her, but even so, I wouldn't take it if she didn't want to give it to me. I'm not that sort of person. All I did was kiss her, because even though she didn't say it, I could tell she was curious. But I knew she didn't regret it once I had, and told her so. I didn't intend to stay, either, but she didn't want me to go, and I knew she didn't know why. Katie had a need she couldn't explain, and I could tell by the way the violet glow was circling around her that both her heart and her mind were in conflict. So, I stayed, reassuring her that I wasn't going to push anything.

I was in unknown territory, as well. I'd never felt how I felt when I was in Katie's presence. She obliterated a lot of the underlying darkness that I felt, and filled it with light. She didn't say much, as she lay in my arms, and I was concentrating on keeping the light at bay, because I wasn't sure how well I could handle it. She slept soundly against me, but I remained awake for a good part of the night, thinking deeply about what had happened, where was, and why both the colour of her aura and mine were dancing around each other, merging in some places, and then in others, hers was fighting mine, trying to keep it away. While she slept, I felt more of her confusion, that it almost had me thinking second thoughts about what I was doing.

When we woke up the next morning, her confusion didn't just remain, it had almost turned to panic. I decided then, that it was time I left. It hurt my heart a little to do so, but in my head I knew it was better. To give her time. As I said, I wanted her to come to me if she wanted me. It already shown her what it could be, when I kissed her. I felt what it did to her, even if she tried to hide it. The blue-violet hue that surrounded us, I could see it even through my closed eyes. They had merged, just like Emily's had with Naomi's outside the bus. I knew it was only brief, but the physical sensation of her lips against mine drew that moment out, and they only split apart again when her lips left mine and her brain tried to kick itself back into gear. But god, was it beautiful. One of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. When I she woke up next to me, it was a violet storm around her, dull and confusing. It was after reassuring her that nothing had happened, that I hadn't taken advantage of her, that I decided to leave.

When I was in her bathroom, I washed my face and shook out my hair. What I did next was something I had not done before. If ever I went out and went home with someone, leaving in the morning, it depended on my mood. It I felt nothing, I'd just leave. If I felt like fucking with someone (which I did, sometimes... Ok, so it's not the nicest thing to do, but... Well, some people tend to get attached when you don't want them to.), I'd leave a phone number on their mirror in black lipstick. It wasn't my phone number, though. It actually went to a recording that said "the person who left you this number has no intention of speaking to you again, it was fun, but basically, thanks, but no thanks." I don't know how many hearts I've broken with that one. What's more, I don't much care. But as I've said, people tend to be drawn to me, and I hate the way people look at me hopefully when I've no interest in them myself.

Katie was the first person to ever get the red strokes of my real number on her mirror. I was leaving her in her bed, because I knew I had to. I had confused her enough. I really did want to see her again, but didn't have the conversation with her directly. I left the invitation on her mirror, and yes, I know it was cryptic. I knew, from observing Katie, that her emotions were conflicted, and to stay there would make it worse. I didn't want to hurt her, so I told her that if she wanted to find me, she would know how. I knew that I had shown her something by kissing her, but also that she was also constricted by that whole labelling thing that everyone seems to struggle with. It's why I chose the word that I'd left on her mirror. "LIBERATE". Because if she wanted anything more to do with me, she first had to let herself go. All those ideas and held ideas that she had about herself, she had to let that go if we were going to go any further.

She didn't know what she wanted from me, she told me later. She held back from me, in those first few days. I was genuinely surprised when she did call, I had only left with the vain hope that she would call, but I had a greater feeling that there was a good chance that she might not do so. But still, I left it to her. I needed to be passive, rather than aggressive, because I couldn't stand it if I'd hurt her in any way. Her continuing confusion I had to be patient with, and I was, because I knew that if she acquiesced that it would be completely worth it. I knew that Emily was worried, too. She had seen the full force of the effect that I had unknowingly had on Katie, and that upped my concern about her. I reassured her that I wasn't going to push it if Katie didn't want anything from me, and Naomi told her the same, which seemed to pacify her.

I left the two of them alone at that point. Their auras were combining spectacularly, into this beautifully bright glow that emanated from the two of them. It was dazzling me so much, that I couldn't handle it's brightness. Imagine two balls of light, one glowing red, and one glowing yellow. They stand side by side, and where you would expect them to join and converge into a giant orange glow, instead it alternated. A shaft of red light would move from Emily towards Naomi, and merge and intertwine with the yellow light that surrounded my best friend, and then would go back to circle around Emily. At the same time, the reverse would happen, a yellow shaft of light emanating from Naomi and curling and twisting around Emily before returning to her. All this happened concurrently, so the light seemed to mingle into one big orange glow. But I saw different. I could see when it slowed down, seeing every tendril of energy as they intertwined with each other.

It was too beautiful for me to stand and watch any longer. I had to leave them to combine into one continuous, marvellous glow. It was going to happen now, it was just a matter of time.

When Katie called me, I wished,that I had the chance to go and see her right then. But I had to help Gina with a few things for the festival. So, I told her I would drop by later. They say never to turn up without wine, so I went one better and went with wine, and food. Which was good, because I could read that Katie was worried about actually having neither. But that was in the first few seconds after she leaned the door. I genuinely had no idea that she'd been worrying about it beforehand.

We talked a good deal, and I then discovered why her aura was behaving like it was. She wanted me, but was torn between that, and the way she had been brought up, as well as her pas non-acceptance of Emily's sexuality. Labels have always meant nothing to me, they're something I'd let go of a long time ago. We're people, not objects, so why should I attach a label to myself when I don't live on a shelf? I could tell there was something about Katie that wasn't allowing her to break free, but at first she didn't tell me what it was. It took longer for me to find that out. I almost left, because I still wasn't wanting to upset her, but she wanted me to stay. I knew she wasn't completely sure what she wanted from me so I took it upon myself to show her what could be. I told her it was going to be her pace, not mine. I let her lead, because I could sense her fear. It's one reason why the violet that surrounded her was partly dimmed from what it had been the first time I had seen her.

And she left me go further than I thought she would, surprising me by taking off her shirt, leaving her topless form open to my eyes. But the , I had dared her non-verbally, by lying in the middle of her bed stark naked. I was truthful, telling her that I did sleep naked. But as cautious as I was with her, I challenged her. To see what she would do. She reacted differently than I expected, and I know that was due to her fear and her nerves. I half expected her to run, or at least freak out. But I knew then, that I was dealing with something that was going to have to be slow. What surprised me was that I was as patient as I was with her. I dealt with her calmly. She needed it, and I needed it, too. That second night I spent with her, I think I fell deeper for her than I could understand, and I knew from what I saw, that even if she didn't know it yet, she was doing the same.

For as she slept half naked in my arms, her heartbeat settled into a calm rhythm I'd never heard, and the sound became stronger when it matched the rhythm of my own. We were two hearts beating as one, when she slept. It was only when she was awake that the rhythm became broken, like my heart was chasing hers. Her mind woke mine up that morning. As I woke, I could see the moment when her violet hue split from my own electric indigo one. They may have split, but they danced around each other, this time in harmony.

But I was late. I had to leave, so I could help Gina set up for the festival. I knew she was upset. I knew how "walk of shame" it seemed for me to be leaving like that. I told her that I'd see her at the festival because I knew she would come. She was too curiously about me not to go.

...Imagine my surprise, then, when I got a phone call from her, not thirty minutes after leaving her flat. I was already running a half hour late when I stopped in my tracks to talk to her.

I would be even later getting back home, I realised, when my footsteps began to carry me back to Katie's flat.

* * *

**A/N#2: *cough***

**Now, I'm off to retool what this chapter actually started out as, and turn it into the next one. As well as whatever else I have to finish...**

**Reviews welcome, please tell me what you think, if I've got it right, or if I've fucked it up entirely. It helps me to keep an idea of whether where I'm taking this story is a good idea or not. *shrug***

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	6. Storm Grey

**A/N: *peeks out from behind the sofa***

**Hi, guys! :-)  
I am so sorry it's taken so long. I can only hope this chapter and it's virtual complimentary nibbles of your choice can make up for its lateness. I literally rewrote this chapter twice, so this is the third version of it and some parts of it I'm still not happy with. I know I'm probably reading too much into it, or overreacting, but still... Katie is draining for me to write, showing both her vulnerability, as well as her bitchy sarcastic side (which is honestly what I love so much about her.)**

**I have to say that so far there is a lot more angst (I suppose) in this tale, stemming from Katie's confusion, which is hard for me to write, because I've never had that confusion myself, and a lot of what I write is from my own thoughts and experiences (actually mostly thoughts, but I'm not going to make myself sound Ike a complete and utter saddo in public any more than I have done since I first got online), plus I love to create scenarios in my mind, I suppose... And I'm a big fan of intense stories that just grip you... Which apparently I have a great job of doing if the reaction I am getting to Rainbow Unicorn is anything to go by. It's a mystery/crime piece, if anyone is into that sort of thing and is a Naomily story...**

**Anyway... Enough from me, and on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. This chapter is brought to you by the letters K, F and F. ;-). Any and all typos not my fault!**

* * *

**(Katie POV)**

I couldn't believe what had happened in the short time since I had woken up. Or maybe I could, but I wasn't sure of anything today. I was too... I don't really know if upset is the right word for it. Angry isn't, either. Confused was a good one. Seems to be a running theme, at the moment. I had at least showered and got dressed, I just was still undecided as to whether I was going to this bloody festival. It was confusing to me, how she said she knew I would be there. The extra sense of perception she seemed to have about her both interested me, and drove me crazy. But I think that was because I knew so little about her. The mystery of her was what had me so far, what kept my interest. She trapped me somehow.

And that was why I would go to the festival. I felt like she had me under a fucking spell.

I got up and went inside, closing the balcony door behind me and locking it. It was only a little after nine, and I knew it was a good half hour walk to Brandon Hill. I got dressed, settling for casual. This thing being a festival, it might not be a good idea to wear heels, so I settled on a pair of gumboots. Whatever. I walked back into the sitting room and picked up my phone from the coffee table. I rang Effy's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Katie?"

"Uhm... Hi. Look, I know you're busy, but..." I said, nervously.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I paused. "I need to see you."

"Come to the festival, then."

"I will, but..." I hesitated. "I need to see you before. Like...now."

"I just left." Effy said, stating the bleeding obvious as usual.

"I know, but..." I sighed. I didn't know how to finish that thought. I think Effy sensed it, though.

"Katie? I'm on my way back. I won't be long." She said, calmly.

"Ok." I said. "Uhm... Thanks."

"I'll see you soon." She said, before ending the call.

I put my phone in my pocket, and made sure I was presentable. It wasn't long before there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Effy looking back at me.

"Hi." I said. "T-thanks again for coming back. I know I'm holding you up."

Effy nodded. "If you want to talk... Can we do it on the way?" She asked, calmly.

I looked at her curiously, and then nodded. "Right. I'll just...get my keys, yeah?"

I locked my front door and we set on our way. Or rather, I let her lead the way, because I didn't know where she was going. I wasn't even sure where to start with what I had to say to her.

"So?" Effy said, as we walked.

I thought for a moment. "I... Why did you leave, like that?"

"I told you, I had to go." Effy shrugged. "I didn't realise we'd slept so late."

"Oh." I replied.

"That's not what you're asking, though." Effy said. "You want to know why I left you in bed."

"I... Yes. You didn't really explain."

"I know. I am sorry." Effy said, and at least she sounded sincere.

"Well?" I asked.

"I have to help Naomi's mum set up her stall at the festival. At least, I was supposed to."

"Oh. And you're late because of me." I said.

Effy shook her head. "I'm late because I am. The fact that I was with you... That's just coincidence."

"Of course."

"Do you always wear so much leopard print?" Effy asked. Is she kidding me with this question?

"I like it." I replied.

"Can't half tell." Effy smirked.

"Do you always wear so much sodding black?" I countered.

"I like it." Effy shrugged, mimicking my reply.

"You're infuriating."

"I know. But you don't seem to mind."

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just shut my mouth and kept walking. Soon, we came to a stop outside a house that had a large blue double-decker bus parked outside it. I'd never seen a bus that colour before, and what's more, it was covered in all sorts of colourful paintings, the most weird of which was one near the front of a woman and an octopus.

"Uhm... Is that...uh..."

"A woman being fucked by an octopus? Yes. And yes, it's Naomi's bus."

"I gathered that, but I didn't know it had this painted on it. It doesn't look finished, though." I said.

"Because it's not. It's a work in progress."

"Oh." I said. "That's...fucking weird."

"To say the least. Now, do you want to come in, or do you want to gawk at Naomi's house more?" Effy said, opening the front door of the house.

"She lives in that?" I asked. It was...amazing to say the least. Now I know why it caught Emily's attention.

"Yes." Effy replied. She stood still on the doorstep for a moment, and then checked the time on her phone. "Shit. I missed them. Gina said Cook was going to be here at nine. It's ten-thirty."

"Sorry." I said, apologetically.

"Don't." Effy said, holding her hand up. "I was where I wanted to be this morning, ok? You don't have to apologise."

I nodded.

"Now... If you don't mind waiting, I need to take a shower."

"Uh...yeah. I'll just... Have a look at this, I guess." I said, looking back at the bus.

"I shouldn't be too long." Effy said, turning and going into the house and shutting the door behind her. I turned back to the bus, looking at it curiously. I walked all the way around it, and I could see why Emily was so drawn to it. It certaly is interesting, though I'm not too sure about that octopus thing. I mean, who the hell thinks up that sort of shit? It made me wonder whether I could trust Naomi with my sister. Don't get me wrong, I want Emily to be happy, but even for a lezzer... An octopus is kinky, yeah? The rest of the bus was quite interesting, with "FREEDOM" painted down one side, in large letters, as well as a couple of paintings on the back window that I couldn't quite make out, it looked like they were painted from the inside, so I'm assuming they looked better from the inside. What? I don't know that much about art, that's more my sister's thing.

I guess I must have been staring at the octopus for a long time, because the next thing I heard was Effy's voice next to me.

"Curious?" She said, in her usual monotone.

"Shit! You scared me!" I said, almost jumping ten feet in the air.

"Sorry. You seem drawn to that painting." Effy said.

"Uh..." I really didn't know what to say. "Effy?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Can I trust your best friend with my sister?" I asked, my eyes flicking towards the odd painting. "I mean, she's not..."

"You can." Effy said, cutting me off gently. "Naomi decided to paint that..." She said, pointing to the octopus, "...to gauge people's reactions. To see how many people stop to look at it, and whether they laugh, are surprised, or horrified."

"Oh. So, what... Like an experiment?" I asked.

"Precisely." Effy nodded. "But...you needn't be worried, Katie. Naomi may prefer the sapphic side, but she's not into anything that weird. Besides... Emily is a grown woman."

"I know... I just-"

"You want to protect her. I know."

I smiled, a little weakly. "She's my baby sister, Effy."

"Not by much." Effy said. "You are twins, after all."

"Still. I don't want her to get hurt." I said.

"I know, Katie." Effy said, as she started to walk down the street. I quickly fell into step beside her. "Don't you think I have Naomi's interests at heart as well?"

"I don't know." I replied. "How can I, when I don't know anything about you?"

"That bothers you." Effy said. She rarely asked questions, this one. She would state things that were true, as questions, and leave me to fill in the blanks.

"Oh, I dunno. I usually like to know more about someone other than just their first name before I let them suck on my tits." I said, sarcastically.

"You've never been in bed with someone you barely knew."

"No. Well... Not until the last two nights."

"You're annoyed."

I stopped. Effy went a few steps further, and stopped as well, turning back towards me. I must have been looking at her gobsmacked, because she became back towards me, a look of concern on her face. "Why?" She asked, simply.

I looked at her and bit my bottom lip. Do I tell the truth here, or play it off? Chances are if I did, she'd know I was lying anyway. She just seems like that kind of person. I sighed. "I... I'm not sure if I can handle you." I said. "You make me feel things I'm not used to, and..."

"You are curious." Effy stepped closer to me, her blue eyes almost boring into my own. "But, I'm too much for you." She said, softly, her eyes searching mine. Her tone was uncertain, almost hurt.

"I can't answer that, Eff. I like you, but I don't know what I want. It's..."

"It is a lot to take in." Effy said. "I understand."

"Do you?" I snapped. "Because I have to wonder. You say you don't want to push me, that this is at my pace... And then you're leaving me in my bed, and I'm half naked, and... Jesus."

Effy placed her hand on my shoulder. "Stop." She said, softly. "Take a deep breath. Calm down." How does she always manage to sound so fucking calm? Regardless, I take a deep breath anyway, feeling slightly defeated. But as I exhale and look into her eyes, I do feel a little better. But only a tiny bit.

I sigh again. "I'm sorry. I probably should have just...stayed at home, and not bothered you." I mutter.

Effy looked at me. "You don't mean that." She said.

I stared at her. I was starting to lose my cool. I hesitated before I spoke. "I don't know what I mean." I finally said.

Effy took my hand in hers, and squeezed it gently. She didn't say anything, and it took me a moment to realise that she was trying to calm me down before I lost it completely. I took another deep breath, but this time it was very shaky. "Eff..." I tried to say. The next minute she had her arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I don't mean to be so-"

"But you ARE!" I said, through tears that were beginning to fall. "You're too much, and you're making me fucking crazy! Don't you understand that?"

She held me tightly, and it calmed me, even though I was so confused and so unsure of what was going on. She didn't say anything, but just held me close. Thank Christ we were standing in a relatively empty street, because this was embarrassing. My heart was racing, I felt like a complete mess, and I was so confused that I didn't know what to think. What's more, having her hold me actually felt good. Too good. This storm of emotions was really beginning to piss me off. I sniffled, and tried to wriggle free from her embrace. I needed her to release me. She gently let me go, and watched me curiously.

"Look... I meant what I said, Katie. I don't want to push you if you're not ready. I am sorry if I've come on strong, but I can't help it. It's just you." Effy said, softly. "If you want... You can go, I'll understand."

I wish she hadn't said that. I really wish she hadn't. Because that just throws it back to me, and I haven't got a clue what I want. I'm so confused... Did I mention that? Jesus fucking Christ. I noticed that we were near to a bench at the edge of the park, so I walked towards it, leaving Effy standing there, and sat down, resting my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands. I had to breathe before I started to have a fucking panic attack. I shut my eyes, and tried to shut everything out and just breathe. But I felt like I was adrift, floating somewhere stranded, and I didn't know what to do. I heard her footsteps as she walked towards me, and I felt her sit in the space next to me. I swallowed, and turned to her before I spoke.

"Is there any chance, that you could just, like, be a friend today? And not confuse the shit out of me? Because I need you to back off, ok? I know what you want... But I just don't know, ok? I just..." I stopped mid-sentence, and then took another deep breath. "Fuck."

"Ok." Effy said, quietly. "I can at least try. So long as you loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, well... I can't promise anything." I shrugged.

A faint ringing came from Effy's pocket. Her long fingers dug into it and brought out a mobile, which she looked at, and then let ring out. I looked at her strangely. "It's Naomi. She'll leave a voicemail." She explained, watching me carefully. The phone beeped, and Effy nodded. "D'you mind?" She asked, and I shook my head. She dialled a number and listened, presumably to the voicemail she had just received. Her expression changed to her usual smirk, as she dialled another number. "Hi, Naoms. Calm down. I spent the night at Katie's and woke up later than expected. We just got here, so we'll head over to Gina now. You'd better. Oh, and Naoms? Tell Emily not to worry, yeah?" She said, looking directly at me. "See you soon."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell Emily not to worry?"

Effy shrugged. "I don't want your baby sister to think I'm taking advantage." She smirked.

"Cheeky bitch."

"Are you alright, now?" Effy asked, gently biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry about before."

"I know, and yeah, I should be ok." I said, looking at my hands. I shut my eyes briefly, opening them again and focusing. "You're very... Intense, Eff."

Effy nodded. "I get told that." She replied. "I'm sorry if it's upset you."

"Don't apologise for being you, ok? I just need to get over myself." I said. "You are unlike anyone I've ever met."

"I know."

"Alright, then. Prove to me that this festival isn't a load of bollocks." I said, waving my hand in the air dramatically as I stood up. The first thing I saw when we entered was a huge sign that read "WELCOME TO THE BRISTOL FOLK FESTIVAL" that was painted in multiple colours. Impressive. I couldn't help thinking that this is the sort of place where famous people come to get their one piece of über trendy folk-art jewellery. Loads of craft type stalls and clothes for hippies (although some of it might be comfortable for slobbing about the house in, and I'm sure Emily would adore some of it as regular daywear), as well as the odd food stall tucked in between. It was at one of these food stalls that we stopped. A sign above read "GINA'S SLICE OF HEAVEN" in fancy coloured hand painted text.

"Effy! There you are, I wondered where you had got to. Oh, and you've brought- Hang on, you're not Emily?"

I smiled. Would t be the first time someone has mistaken us. "No, I'm Emily's sister... Katie."

"Gina, this is Katie. Katie, this is Naomi's mum, also known as Gina." Effy said, gesturing between the two.

"Lovely to meet you, dear." Gina smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry I've kept Effy from helping you out... I'm afraid it's my fault she's late." Katie said, apologetically.

"Oh, it's alright, dear." Gina replied. "Cook was only too happy to help me set up, I gave him some banana loaf as payment."

"Lucky Cook." Effy said.

"That boy does love my banana loaf." Gina smiled.

"Everyone loves your banana loaf, Gina." Effy smirked.

I looked across the field to see Emily and the tall blonde from the other night, and began to walk towards them.

"Emsy!" I called, as I made my way over. Emily said something to her companion and then smiled. "There you two are!" I said, giving Emily a hug. I looked the tall blonde up and down, her dress sense left a lot to be desired. I raised an eyebrow. "You must be Naomi?"

"Yes, that's right, you must be Emily's sister Katie?" Naomi said, holding her hand out to me.

I took it, and shook it politely. "Nice to meet you, I guess. Be good to my sister, yeah? She deserves to be happy." Naomi looked at Emily, sharing a strange look between them.

"I'll do my best." Came her hopeful sounding reply.

I turned to Emily. "Ems, can I have a word?" I asked. "Fitch debrief?"

My sister looked over at the blonde. "We're at Gina's Slice Of Heaven, over there." Naomi said, pointing to the brightly coloured tent. "Can't miss us, really."

She smiled back sympathetically as I led her away.

"So, Kay, I hear you spent the night with Effy..." She teased.

"Will you keep it down?!" I snapped, leading Emily well away from the crowd and to a park bench, where the two of us sat down. I took a deep breath. "Yes, I spent the night with Effy."

"Did you call her, or..."

"Yeah." I conceded. "I guess you were right... I had to see, you know?"

"And?" Emily said.

I was silent for a few moments. "I get that I have to keep an open mind, yeah? I said, my tone relenting. "But..."

"But?"

"Nothing really happened, Ems. We ate dinner, and talked over a bottle of wine. It got late, so she stayed again. No actual shagging to be had."

"Any snogging?" Emily asked, grinning. I blushed in response, but didn't say anything. "Oh, c'mon, Kay. Now you're going to be shy about it? How many times have I had to listen to you shag some tosser in your bed while looking out for mum and dad?" She teased.

"ALRIGHT, so she might have been naked and we might have snogged all bloody night, not to mention when I let her explore my naked tits, and I haven't got a fucking clue what I'm doing, and it's terrifying!" I blurted out. The blush on my cheeks deepened about ten shades, if that were possible. I'm sure of it.

My twin looked at me, and then looked around us, and began to giggle.

"Bitch! You're laughing at me." I said, a pout on my face.

Emily hugged me close. " I'm not, Kay, I promise. I'm just seeing it from the other side, that's all. Plus, you have me sort of remembering my own experiences, so..."

"So, you're not laughing at me, then?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

Emily shook her head. "I'd never do that, Kay. Not when I know what you're going through."

I nodded. "It's strange... Letting go of what you know and jumping into a deeper end."

Emily smiled. "Kay, it's alright. I know it's a lot to take in. Just take it at your own pace, yeah?" She slid her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm proud of you. Both for keeping an open mind, and being unafraid."

"Thanks, Emsy. And thanks for listening." I replied. "So, blondie give you any further clues about her gig?"

"No, just that it's on that stage, back there." Emily said, looking back over her shoulder towards the stage, the area in front of which was slowly filling up with people.

I followed Emily's line of vision and whistled. "Blimey." I said. "Bet that's going to be interesting."

Emily nodded. "I think so. Naomi asked me to take photos."

"She's not bad looking. For a girl." I said.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Just you keep your eyes on Effy, yeah? You let me worry about Naomi."

"I know, I was just saying." I replied. "Effy seemed to think I should see Naomi's thing as well. I told her she had the wrong twin."

"Jesus, am I going to have to fight you for girls, now? That was one thing at least, I have never had to compete with you before..." Emily laughed.

"Oh, Emily, don't be ridiculous." I replied.

"Anyway..." Emily continued. "I also asked her if I could take pictures of the bus, and she agreed."

"Nice. I meant what I said, you know. She'd better treat you right, or she'll have me to deal with." I mused. "And I'd hate to have to go all Katie Fucking Fitch on her arse, that shit was fun when we were sixteen, but it's getting old, yeah?"

We laughed, before Emily spoke again. "Come on... Lets go see what Gina has in store for the masses."

We both stood, and wandered back through the park to the very colourful tent. Effy was standing at the counter, still talking to Gina. I watched her as I walked closer, her eyes seemed to light up as I got nearer. I wonder a little what my own were doing, because I definitely felt different being around her. I was sort of glad I had to work the following day, I could do with a distraction from this. Effy came over to me as Emily went to look at the stall.

"Lunch?" Effy asked.

I nodded, and she waved goodbye to Gina, walking out of the tent. I followed her, noting how cool she was, and the way she moved, in a way that was quietly confident, but about what, I couldn't tell.

* * *

The food wasn't completely awful. In fact it was pretty damn good, even if probably loaded with calories. But it didn't matter. Effy had managed to control herself, how I have no idea, but I'm grateful that she did. Her eyes were still on me, but they weren't freezing me with that super-cool, ultra-clear blue gaze. We watched Naomi's show, which was quite unlike anything I'd ever seen, and is potters milt a few times watching in awe in between taking pictures of her. She's proper smitten, that one, and it's about bloody time she found someone, after that bitch Charly left her.

I remember the day she found out, she came around to my flat in tears. I had company, but I kicked the guy out as soon as I saw the distress in my twin's face, in spite of his protestations.

"But babe-"

I pointed at Emily. "My twin is fucking shattered, yeah? You can pretty much fuck off, now." I said, slamming the door in his face.

I held Emily while the story of what happened poured out of her. As everything went to shit around her in the following weeks and she broke down, I let her move in with me, so I could keep an eye on her.

So seeing her with a smile on her face as she watched Naomi paint, I felt myself smile, because I knew that for the first time in probably years, she was actually happy. She was in love with Naomi. Maybe she just didn't know it yet.

The rest of the day involved a shirt conversation with Gina, who makes really fucking fantastic banana loaf, I might add. Effy told me she cokes vegetate rain, which is not something I've strictly been into. I do try and eat healthy, but I've always been a carnivore, I supposed, and not just a man-eater...ha. The thought of that made me look up at Effy, who was talking to Naomi about something in the late afternoon while Emily and I were looking at a stall opposite Gina's. In the midst of her conversion, she just turned to me and gave me a smile that was completely pure. Like she was genuinely happy to see me.

I bit my bottom lip and returned it, and then felt Emily nudge me.

"Hey..." She said, softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you what you thought of this necklace." She said.

"Oh... Uh..l yeah, no... Not you, babes." I mumbled.

She followed my line of sight as I looked back at Effy, who was fucking smirking at me again. Typical. "Ohhh..." She said, in that annoying all-knowing way she's had most of the time we've been talking today. "What are you going to do, Kay?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I really don't know, Em." I said, looking wt her, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I looked at her. "You know."

She nodded. "You could always not tell her. I know it's deceitful, but..."

"She's our mother, Emsy. I can't not tell her. She'd know, anyway. She would piss me off about a new boyfriend until I cracked and told her." I whined.

"You could always make excuses with her until you figure out what to do." She joked.

"Ha."

"Or if you want... I can be there when you tell her." She offered.

"Emsy. She won't let you into the house, you know that." I said.

"I'll stand on the doorstep and yell so the whole neighbourhood hears until she does, Kay. Call it me paying you back for sticking up for me." She said.

"Aww." I said, genuinely touched. I knew just how she felt about our mother. She still loved her, she was our mother after all, but she was disappointed in her bigotry.

"Anyway, whatever the outcome... You're Katie fucking Fitch. You'll survive." She laughed. "You will still have dad, and the worm."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hey, Emily..." Naomi's voice came from behind us.

"Hi." My sister said, shyly. Oh dear lord, the goo is in the air...

"Hi." The blonde replied. "Cook is going to help mum pack up, and we are all going back in the back... Would you like to come with us?"

Emily looked at me, with hopeful puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Whatever, it'll get us closer to home..." I said. "Sure, Naomi... We would love to." I said, politely. "Just wait until I'm out if sight before you stick your tongue down her throat." I said, partially joking as I looked towards Emily. I started back across the field to where Effy was helping Gina pack up the unsold treats.

"Hey, do you have any of that banana loaf left?" I asked Gina.

"Yes, love..l I have one piece left, would you like it?" She replied.

"Oh, yes please... It was delicious. His much do I owe you?"

"Oh nonsense, dear. I've made more than enough today to cover the costs and then some. On the house. Just heat it up and pour a bit of honey over it if you have some." She said, cheerily.

"Wow... Thanks!" I said, surprised. She bagged it up for me. Effy picked up one side of the tray of goods and motioned to me to take the others and I helped her carry it to Cook's van.

"How have I been?" She asked, her voice calm as ever.

"Hmm?" I asked. "Oh...uh... Fine...good. Uh... Thanks."

She nodded.

It was true, she had been better at keeping herself contained. That sounds bad, I knows but she was a force, that one, and I knew it.

When we had got back to Gina's, Effy said she was going to walk me home, and picked up my little package of banana goodness and started off in the direction to my flat. I fell in beside her. We didn't say anything while we walked, it seemed that we were both deep in thought, and I have no idea what she as thinking, but what I was thinking, was that I needed time. I needed a break for one night, and what's more, I had to work tomorrow. I had to centre myself from this very confusing weekend and concentrate in my job.

"Effy..." I said, as we came to my door.

She handed me the bag with my banana loaf in it. "You don't want me to stay." She said, fixing her eyes on me.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I have to work tomorrow."

She nodded. "Alright." She said, as she searched my expression. "Will I see you again?"

I thought for a moment,and then nodded.

"Ok. Goodbye, Katie." She said, turning around to leave.

She had gone a few paces when I went after her and grabbed her shoulder, halting her movement and turning her back towards me. I stepped close to her and pulled her against me, kissing her hard. Her lips responded against mine, and I really didn't want to let her go, but I had to. I turned away and went into my flat, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. I sunk down until my arse hit the ground and leaned my head against the door.

I should have known then that it was inevitable. I was going to sleep with her, it was just a matter if time. And not because she was just an experiment, because I actually felt something for her.

* * *

**A/N#2: I am not sure when the next chapter of this will be up, much like the next chapter of SF, which hasn't been started yet, really. I've been running away with Rainbow Unicorn, and focusing on that, giving my brain a break from the other two. Plus, it's fun to write mystery for a change, and give my morbid brain a bit of a stretch. As I said in the last post of SF, I am not ceasing either that story, nor this one, and especially with SF, I need to find out which direction it is going in up in my head.**

**With this one, I'm not sure, but I might skip ahead a bit... If anyone has a suggestion, I'll take it... Are you comfortable with the pace it's going at, or would you be happy to jump ahead a couple of days when Katie has finally pulled her finger out and made her mind up?**

**Responses/PMs/suggestions/bacon/pie/peanut butter welcome.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
